Kidnapped
by Angellinn
Summary: Caleb, Pogue, and Reid seem to take Tyler for granted most of the time. What happens when Tyler's life is totally turned upside down, and the others have to come to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The brown haired, adorable boy walked a little behind the other three boys he was walking with toward a black hummer. He was quiet as the others bantered back and forth to one another. He absent mindedly put his hand to his back pocket and cursed realizing he had forgotten his wallet in his dorm on the third floor.

"Hey guys," he said. "I left my wallet in the dorm. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Jeeze Tyler, hurry up then!" The blond god said annoyed shaking his head at the younger boy. "Give us your keys baby boy!"

Tyler grimaced and threw his keys to his roommate. The blonde haired boy sneered and jumped into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. The other two boys jumped in the back. Tyler sadly walked back to the building and hurried up the stairs to the third floor.

Reaching the third floor one of the lights above him shattered as he walked by raining glass down on him. He shivered and tried to shake the glass out of his hair, and ran his hand through it cutting himself. He felt the back of his hair stand on end feeling he wasn't alone in the hallway. Almost everyone else had already left for Nicky's or the party at the cliffs. He hurried to his door, and groaned realizing the key was with the keys he had thrown Reid. The guys were going to kill him. He took his hand off of the door knob and it was covered in blood.

He swore heading to the shared shower room. He quickly washed the blood off and saw that he was cut in a few places on his right hand, and a couple looked like he needed stitches. A breeze went by him, and he startled. He nervously looked around not seeing anyone, but he felt someone using the power.

"Damn Reid is that you? Quit playing around!" He swore.

There was no answer, and he shivered again. He grabbed some paper towels and wrapped them around his hand, hurrying toward the door. A stall door slammed shut, and he jumped turning around seeing a shadow leaping toward him. His breathe was knocked out of him as he was thrown to the ground. Two figures appeared in front of him. He was scared realizing he was alone and that his friends probably wouldn't come to his aide. He was the baby of the group, and felt invisible sometimes in their presence.

"Who are you?" He gasped.

"Your worst nightmare!" One of the boys said, knocking Tyler out.

"Did you guys feel that?" The dark haired boy asked his friends.

"Yea Caleb," The longer haired boy answered.

"Surely Tyler's not using," Reid said.

"No it's not Tyler I feel," Caleb said looking toward the building.

"What if it's Chase?" Pogue said angrily.

"Shit!" Reid exclaimed.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Tyler's dorm room key is on his key ring. Stupid little baby!" He swore.

Caleb picked up his cell phone and tried calling Tyler. "He's not answering guys. Something doesn't feel right. We better go check on him!"

"Damn!" Reid swore turning the hummer off. "I've got a hot chick waiting on me!"

He slammed the door shut getting out, and angrily stormed toward the building. Caleb and Pogue following behind.

"Kate's going to be pissed!" Pogue said running a hand through his shoulder length hair.

Caleb gave him a sympathetic look as they entered the building. The aftermath of the power hit them as they took the last stairs to the third floor. They didn't notice the glass on the floor in the unusually darkened hallway till Pogue walked through it. Pogue looked at Caleb then Reid before rushing toward Reid and Tyler's dorm room. Reid put his key in the door, and pushed the door open hurriedly. He looked down at his hand in horror seeing the blood on his hand.

"Tyler!" Caleb called looking around.

"He's not here!" Pogue exclaimed coming out of the bathroom.

"Look there's a trail of blood going that way," Reid said starting to follow it.

"Tyler's got to be up here somewhere or we'd of passed him going down the stairs." Pogue said.

They followed the blood to the shower room, and opened the door walking in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tyler!" Reid yelled walking into the shower room. They looked everywhere but Tyler was not there. Lying in a corner by the doorway they found paper towels soaked in blood.

Caleb looked at the other two feeling sick. Somebody had used the power tonight and Tyler was gone. He looked at Reid who was turning red, he was so pissed.

"Reid…" Caleb started.

"I shouldn't have called him baby boy again! This is my fault he's gone!" Reid hissed. "I shouldn't have been pissed at him for forgetting his wallet."

"It's not your fault Reid!" Pogue said with anger in his voice. "He should have been safe here! Hell he's probably down at the hummer laughing at us right now!"

"You know he won't be there! Somebody used the power tonight, and it wasn't Tyler! It was used on him!" Reid shouted.

"Calm down Reid!" Caleb said. "We need to check the rest of this floor. Has he pissed anybody off lately?"

"How the hell should I know?" Reid exclaimed. "I'm not his keeper! You see him as much as I do!"

"He's your roommate for god's sake Reid! Don't you ever talk?" Caleb asked.

"Actually no he hardly ever talks." Reid said realizing that he usually did most of the talking about his new flavor of the week or day.

"He's right. Tyler does hardly ever talk. We never do ask him to do things we just take it for granted he's there. Hell I blew him off the other night when he started to say something." Pogue said regretting his actions.

"He's our brother!" Caleb seethed. "There is hardly anything that the three of us don't know about one another. How could we of been so blind or not even cared about his feelings?"

Caleb paced in the shower room letting his thoughts get the better of him. Pogue looked worriedly at him. Reid was ashamed of himself. He and Tyler were close or so he had thought.

"We need to start looking for him!" Pogue broke into their thoughts.

They left the shower room to search the third floor.

Meanwhile at Nicky's, Kate was fuming. "He should have been here a half hour ago!"

"He's with the guys, there probably out fooling around or something or having a meeting. He'll be here soon Kate!" The long haired blonde said trying to calm down the dark skinned girl.

Kate slung her long black hair over her shoulder. "I can't believe you're not pissed that Caleb isn't here yet Sarah!"

"I trust Caleb; if he's late then something probably came up." Sarah answered.

Kate picked up her phone and dialed Pogue's number.

"Kate!" Sarah said exasperated.

Pogue was startled when his phone started ringing. He groaned seeing it was Kate's number. They had been looking for over a half hour for Tyler now, and still hadn't found him, and he was really getting worried.

"Hey Kate," he answered.

"Where are you?" She said sounding pissed.

"Something's happened…" he answered.

"Now what?" She exclaimed still pissed.

"Tyler's missing, and there's blood everywhere!"

Kate turned white hearing her boyfriends worry. Sarah looked at Kate realizing something was really wrong.

"We'll be right there to help Pogue!" Kate said hanging up.

"What is it?" Sarah asked frightened.

"Tyler's missing and they found blood everywhere." Kate cried.

Sarah's pale skin turned paler. She grabbed her jacket and followed Kate out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyler moaned coming too. His head hurt like hell. He tried moving and realized he was chained to a wall in a cell. He whimpered. Where was he? It was so dark and he could hardly see anything, but he could hear things scurrying around by his feet. He could barely see the bars on the cell he was in. He tried to use his power to get the chains off, but his power was gone. He had never been so scared in his whole life. The guys were usually there to help him whenever he needed it till lately. He still had the remnants of a black eye courtesy of Aaron, since the others had left Nicky's earlier with their girlfriends. He tried to move his hands and his hand throbbed from where it had been cut, and he felt the blood start to flow again

Who were the guys that had appeared before him, back at the school? He had never seen them before. A door opened and some light poured down into the dungeon he was in, and he heard someone coming down stairs. The guys that had jumped him stood before him with a few others.

"Oh the baby boy is awake," taunted one of them.

Tyler felt fear flood through him. He struggled against his restraints ignoring the pain in his hand and head. A ball of power hit him, and he screamed in pain. Another hit him, and the pain became unbearable. Twice more he was hit. The laughter from the boys ringing in his ears, he succumbed to the pain.

Cold water being thrown on Tyler awoke him, and he cried out in pain.

"Baby boy can't take the pain." One of the boys sneered.

"Why?" Tyler choked.

"Chase Collins. One of you sons of Ipswich! An eye for an eye!" Another boy said stepping forward.

He hit Tyler and blood shot from his nose. He hit him again and split his lip. He threw in a few more punches. Tyler couldn't help the sobs that escaped him. The boy ended by punching him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Ridge!" Someone yelled from the doorway. "Raven's awake!"

Three of the boys ran up the stairs, leaving Tyler alone with the rest. One of them walked up to Tyler and slapped him across the face, and blood flew off of his face.

"Is baby boy hurting? You haven't even got half of what Chase dealt out to Raven! You'll be lucky if you ever see your friends again!"

The boy used his power and Tyler felt the pain explode in him. He welcomed the blackness overtaking him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Raven?" Ridge whispered looking down at the raven haired beauty lying on the bed.

Raven opened her eyes to see her eldest brother sitting beside her, and smiled at him. She turned to see the rest of her brothers, Ryder, Rayne, and her twin brother Rade standing around the bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shh baby…" Ridge whispered. "You need to get some rest and we'll explain later!"

"Ridge!" she said moving and groaned as pain surged through her body.

She screamed out in agony. She closed her eyes to see images of her terror. She remembered it all! She felt her brother's power on her trying to calm her.

"NO!" she screamed passing out.

"It's been hours since Tyler disappeared!" Reid cried. "What are we going to do Caleb?"

"I don't know Reid. I just don't know." Caleb said feeling so hopeless.

"We don't even know who used the power tonight let alone trace it!" Pogue said pacing the floor in Reid and Tyler's room.

Kate caught Pogue and hugged him crying. Sarah was sitting beside Caleb with her arms around him also crying. They had never seen the sons of Ipswich so powerless. Whoever had taken Tyler, knew where to hurt them the most even though they had never realized it before.

Caleb's phone rang startling them. He looked at the number and looked at his friends. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Caleb Danvers?" A voice asked.

"Yes," Caleb said.

"You have 24 hours to turn Chase Collins over to us, or baby boy dies!" the voice said.

"Chase?" he asked feeling a shiver of fear run through him.

"An eye for an eye, and baby boy was just a start. If you want to see him again then hand over Chase!"

"I don't even know where he is!" Caleb yelled angrily. "Don't hurt Tyler please!"

Reid shot to his feet stepping toward Caleb, as did Pogue. They saw the alarm in Caleb's eyes.

The voice laughed at him. "And not have any fun you've got to be kidding! He's already hurting plenty. Hurry now or it will be too late!"

Caleb jumped to his feet yelling, "You don't understand, we have no idea where Chase is! He's our enemy also!"

"Likely story! The sons of Ipswich always stick together! We know he's been going to school there!"

"He's gone though, I fought him and he disappeared, whether he died or not we don't know. There's no way we can find him!" Caleb struggled to tell the voice.

"Then I guess you never see baby boy again!" The voice said hanging up.

"NO!" Caleb screamed.

"Caleb what's going on?" Pogue asked worriedly.

"Someone has Tyler, and we have to turn Chase over to them if we want to see Tyler again." Caleb said sitting down crying and burying his face in his hands.

"Chase is gone!" Pogue cried.

"Is Tyler all right?" Reid asked tears gathering in his blue eyes.

"All they said is that he's already hurting." Caleb said still crying.

"They are going to pay! And if Chase is still alive I'm going to kill him!" Reid vented.

"Wait Reid." Caleb said grabbing Reid's arm as he hurried toward the door. "The voice called him baby boy. Only you call him that. So that means they've been watching us! They could be right now, and we don't know it!"

Reid paled. "I'm never going to call him that again! We've got to find him Caleb!"

"Is there anything in your books that can help you find Chase?" Sarah spoke up.

Caleb looked at Sarah as if just remembering she was there. He hugged her. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ridge hung up the phone and was bombarded by his own brothers and the rest of the covenant. He held his hand up, and they stopped asking questions.

"They said they don't know where Chase is, that they think he's dead after Danver's fought with him."

"He's one of them! He's lying!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Rade cried. "We should be out there looking for Chase ourselves, not using the other son's of Ipswich to get to him! You all know Raven isn't going to like this one bit!"

"Rade how can you say that?" Ryder turned on his little brother. "She's your twin for god sakes. We have to get even!"

"I was there at swim practice the day that Caleb was racing Chase. I felt Chase use the power causing Caleb to hit the wall. Besides their family history says the Putnam's weren't part of the covenant anymore!" Rade said.

"Stow it Rade! You're not talking us out of this!" Ryder said.

"Ridge…you can't kill Tyler, and when Rav finds out what you've done to Tyler she'll hate you for it." Rade said.

"Why would she hate me Rade?" Ridge asked.

"Cause she's had a crush on Tyler for two years now."

Every head in the room turned toward Rade. "You've got to be kidding!" Rayne spat.

"No I'm not. The sons of Ipswich really aren't all that bad! I get along pretty well with them." Rade said.

"She's mine though!" A dark head boy spoke up from across the room.

"She broke up with you two months ago, get over it already!" Another boy sitting beside him said.

The boy's eyes turned black as he turned on his own brother, who just waved his hand, and bound his younger brother's powers for a moment. "That's enough Shane!"

Shane glared at his older brother Sloan, and walked out of the office they were in slamming the door behind him. Ridge motioned for Sloan to follow his brother to keep an eye on him. Ridge was worried that he might go after the boy in the dungeon.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ridge asked his youngest brother.

"Because I don't go telling you all of Rav's secrets!"

Ridge sighed. "Go bring the boy up to the Gray room and tie him to the bed there."

Two of the boys in the back of the room got up to do his bidding. He remembered seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, when he and Trey had gone to capture the boy. He closed his eyes regretting the beating he had given the boy. The Sim's went back to the beginning of Ipswich as did his own family the Downings.

"What are we going to do?" Rayne asked.

Ridge looked at the rest of the covenant of the four families. The Knights Trey and Chandler. The Wainwrights Damien, Marcus, and Vincent. The other family the Archers Sloan, Matthew, Michael, and Shane. He knew their magic differed so much than that of the Sons of Ipswich. At least their power wouldn't kill them. They ascended on their 18th birthday just as they did, but they were more powerful. They were known as the Masters of Ipswich by other covenants. He thought of Raven, and the power she was bestowed. She was the only girl ever known to be born into the Masters of Ipswich families.

"We'll give them 24 hours, but we won't kill the boy! I want the rest of them brought to me then to question them. Most of you have school tomorrow, you should go to bed."

He watched his youngest brothers get up and leave reluctantly, and follow the other boys out of the room. He looked at those left. Trey, Chandler, Damien, Matthew, and his own brother Ryder. Sloan came back into the room a few moments later. Ridge looked at him.

"I sent Shane home with Michael." He answered grinning shaking his fist. "After I had to knock him out that is."

"Oh mom's going to love that one Sloan!" Matthew said shaking his head.

"We have 48 hours, we need to plan now!" Ridge said and the others nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"There is nothing here!" Reid raged making the flames on the candles dance madly.

They had been up all night trying to find something to help them find Chase. Reid was pacing across the stone floor raging. Pogue huddled into his leather jacket staring into space. Caleb looked at his two remaining friends.

"We should get some sleep." He said.

"How can you possibly think about sleeping when Tyler's been kidnapped?" Reid raged.

"We won't be of any use to him as tired as we are. Please Reid, let's go back to the mansion and get some sleep. For Tyler?"

Reid shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd do anything for Tyler.

"Should we let Mr. Sims know what's going on?" Pogue asked from the backseat of Caleb's mustang.

"No," Caleb answered. "He's away on business at the present time anyhow."

Reid and Pogue looked at Caleb bewildered.

"How do you know that?" Pogue asked.

"My mother told me." Caleb answered. "My mother went out with him before he left."

The other two boys looked at Caleb in shock. After what Mrs Danvers had gone through with Caleb's father, she was dating another of the covenant? She hated the covenant!

"I was surprised also." Caleb said.

"Does Tyler know?" Reid asked.

"I have no idea." He answered sadly.

Caleb was awakened a few hours later by his cell phone ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Rade Downing calling him. He frowned wondering why Downing would be calling him.

"Hello?"

"Caleb I need to talk to you. Is there someplace we can meet?"

"Rade I really can't right now. I'm busy"

"It's about Raven."

Caleb started thinking he hadn't seen the raven haired beauty in school for a few weeks now. She was a cool girl who liked to party. She was one girl even Reid hadn't dated cause he respected her. Not to mention being scared of her four brothers. He knew the Downings had the power also, and who was also in their covenant. Oh my god he thought, remembering seeing Chase talk to her the night of the party at the cliffs, and him talking about her one night while playing foosball.

"Where?" Caleb asked.

"The old Downing house. We won't be interrupted there. I'll meet you there in a half hour."

Caleb hung up the phone wondering whether he should wake Pogue and Reid up. Decided against it and got up.

A half hour later he pulled up to the old Downing house, which was rumored to have ghosts in it. Rade was leaning against his black corvette. Caleb walked up to him and shook hands with him. He knew Rayne better than he did Rade, since Rade was in Tyler's class.

"What's this about?" Caleb asked.

"Chase Collins." Rade vented.

"He liked Raven; he talked about her a few times." Caleb said feeling the anger rolling off of the Downing boy.

"He almost killed her!" Rade hissed.

"Chase is gone Rade. He disappeared after I fought him."

"Do you know how to find him?"

"No," Caleb said frustrated. "He'll be back when he's ready. I have a feeling he'll show soon. Pogue ascends in a couple of weeks. He won't miss the chance to try and get his power!"

"That's too late for Tyler though." Raid said knowing he'd be in trouble.

Caleb froze. He looked at the younger boy seething. "What do you know about Tyler?"

"My brother's won't stop till they have Chase in their hands Caleb. If they have to go through everyone of you they will do it! I can't stop them! I've tried. They want vengeance for what Chase did to Raven. Hell I do too, but not at the expense of anyone else's life besides Chase's!

"Your brothers have Tyler?" Caleb asked in fury.

"Yes."

Rade felt the anger burning from Caleb. Caleb knew they wouldn't be able to fight the Masters of Ipswich. They were far too powerful. Even if Pogue and Reid had ascended by now they would still lose to the power more ancient then there own.

"You still have 12 hours Caleb, but they won't kill him. Not since I told them what I did."

"What did you tell them?" Caleb asked.

"Raven likes Tyler, has for quite awhile now. They won't kill him, and lose Raven more than we already have. The only danger to him at the moment is Shane, and he's been denied access to Tyler."

"You took guts coming here today Rade." Caleb said respecting the younger boy.

"I love my sister Caleb. I won't let her be hurt more than she already is. I will protect Tyler for her."

"Thanks," Caleb said shaking Rade's hand and they parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tyler groaned coming too. He opened his eyes and the pain coursed through him. He couldn't hold back the tears that came to his eyes. He didn't notice his new surroundings at first, and started when he did. He'd been moved from the cold confines of the dungeon, but why? He looked at his hands and feet that were tied to the bed. He tried to move his right hand and gasped at the pain that ran through it. He felt the warm liquid that flowed from it again. Where the hell was he any way? He heard the door opened and was shocked to see Shane Archer standing in the doorway. Another boy entered behind Shane. One he didn't recognize.

"Hello Tyler." Shane said with a sneer.

Shane loved seeing the younger boy covered in his own blood. Tyler was the reason that Raven had broken up with him. He hated him. Funny thing was Tyler was oblivious to Raven's feelings. He remembered seeing Raven the first time with the Simms boy. They had been sitting in the library going over their project for History. How he wanted to hit the boy then.

"What's going on Shane?" Tyler was embarrassed to be found almost sobbing by the other two.

Shane walked over to Tyler and backhanded him across the face. Tyler cried out in pain. Shane looked to the other boy with him and smiled menacingly.

"Have fun with him!" Shane said and left the room using his power to lock it and block out any noise coming from it.

Tyler was scared. He watched the other boy lean over him and suddenly caress his battered cheek. Tyler flinched from the pain. He was shocked when the other boy licked the blood off of his hand. The boy climbed on the bed beside him and stroked Tyler's hair bringing his mouth down on Tyler's. Tyler gagged as the boy kissed him flinching from the pain. The boy's hands roamed over Tyler. Tyler struggled against the boy bawling. The boy pulled away and grinned evilly at Tyler. He then un buttoned Tyler's shirt and undone his pants. He stroked Tyler's chest.

"Please stop!" Tyler sobbed.

The boy paid him no heed, and pulled Tyler's pants down. Tyler groaned in pain. The boy lay on top of him kissing him hard.

"NO!" Tyler gagged against the boy's mouth.

Tyler was petrified feeling the boy rubbing up against him. Tyler willed the blackness to come again, but it wouldn't despite the horrible pain in his body. Tyler retreated into the recesses of his brain desperately trying to shield himself from what the boy was doing to him. It seemed like hours went by before the door was busted open, and the boy was dragged off of him, though only a few minutes had passed.

Ridge was pissed. He glared at Sloan who had promised to keep his brother away from the boy tied up in the Gray room. Sloan didn't know how his brother had gotten by him, but he had.

"If that boy wasn't traumatized by now by what we've done to him, he certainly is now!" Ridge seethed.

Rade walked into the office not knowing he was interrupting something.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ridge asked pacing his office.

"I met with Caleb Danvers." He said.

"You did what?" Ridge shouted.

"I said I met with Caleb Danvers."

"Don't play games with me Rade Allen Downing!" Ridge roared.

"Caleb thinks Chase will show up when Pogue ascends. He's greedy for more power. He tried with Caleb, but Caleb won cause his father willed his power to him. Can't you let Tyler go and we can work together with the Sons of Ipswich on this?" He begged his brother.

Ridge told Rade what had just happened to Tyler thanks to Shane. Rade was pissed. Ridge wondered if Danver's was up to some kind of trick.

"I will think on it." Ridge answered as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Trey poked his head in the door. "She's awake again."

They all rushed to Raven's room. She was groggy and in pain, but she was awake again much to their relief. Her battered face hardly marred her beauty. The bruises should have been gone by now, but Chase's power hadn't let up on her. She had been marked by him with a spider carved in her leg, which wasn't even beginning to heal

"Leave us." Ridge told the rest of them. Everyone left but Rade and himself. Ridge set by Raven and held her head up to drink some water. "I have to know Raven, did he rape you?"

Raven shut her eyes against the horrible events of that night. "No," she breathed.

Ridge and Rade let out the breaths they had been holding. If Chase had raped her he'd of gotten her power. If he'd of taken her power she'd of never awoke from the coma she had been in.

"He tried to, but I fought him." She said.

"What about Tyler Sim's Raven?"

Raven looked at her twin, and was hurt.

"I'm sorry Rav. It was the only way to keep them from killing him."

Her eyes widened. "What have you done to Tyler?"

"He was tortured in the dungeons after being kidnapped from the dorms." Rade answered. "No I didn't help them." Answering her unasked question.

"Let him go please Ridge. He hates Chase as much as we do! Chase is bent on killing all of the son's of Ipswich for what happened to his ancestor." Raven was tiring and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Please Ridge, I love him!"

Ridge sighed as his sister fell into an uneasy slumber. He knew he had to let the boy go. He loved his little sister too much to deny her wish.

"Call the sons of Ipswich Rade, tell them to come here." He reluctantly told his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tyler opened his eyes. The pain was overwhelming. Thoughts of his near rape exploded in his head, and he sobbed. Why couldn't his brothers help him? He needed them more than ever. A thought entered his head and he sobbed even harder. They'll be ashamed of me, and want nothing to do with me now after what happened. The door opened and the man that had beaten and tortured him walked into the room. He was more frightened than ever, wondering if the man was going to do it again.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you earlier today. That was never in the plans." Ridge said reaching over and pushing the boy's hair off of his forehead.

He pulled his hand back seeing the boy flinch violently. The other three son's of Ipswich were in his office waiting to see their brother.

"If I'd of known how much Raven liked you, I'd of never kidnapped you. I know this probably doesn't mean much to you, but I'm sorry!"

Tyler looked at the man fearing he would attack him again.

"I won't hurt you again!" Ridge said. "Your brothers are here, I'll let them come in now."

Tyler couldn't believe his ears. Raven liked him, and now his brothers were here. Secretly he had harbored a crush on her for the last year. It seemed like an eternity before his brothers rushed into the room. Tyler couldn't stop the sobs that came tumbling out.

"Tyler…" Reid said paling seeing the condition that his best friend and brother by everything but blood was in.

Chandler Knight and Marcus Wainwright came into the room and cut the bonds off of Tyler and exited the room. They didn't want to stay too long seeing the glares that were being thrown their way.

Caleb hurried to Tyler's side and tenderly cupped Tyler's cheek in his hand. His eyes burned with anger, as he gingerly pulled Tyler up and into his arms and held him as he sobbed. Reid and Pogue joined them putting comforting hands on Tyler's back.

"We're so sorry Tyler for letting you go alone, and not listening to you when u needed us. Were sorry for leaving you behind!" Caleb said letting his tears flow as he held his broken friend in his arms.

"Please don't leave me!" Tyler begged his brothers.

"No way in hell Tyler are we leaving you behind again!" Reid promised. "I'll never call you baby boy again either!"

They all saw the fear in Tyler's eyes when he said baby boy. Reid pulled Tyler into his arms. "I'm so sorry Tyler!" he said with tears pouring down. Caleb and Pogue put their arms around Tyler holding him in a protective circle. Moments later a scream shattered their reunion. None of them moved from the embrace though as they heard the masters of Ipswich running through the house.

Ridge ran to his sister's room. She was thrashing around in the bed screaming in pain. Ryder was already there watching the blood pour from Chase's mark. Trey grabbed a rag and held it down on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The blood soaked through the rag. Sloan handed him another. Nothing stopped the blood pouring from the girl. Moments later it was over. Ridge looked at his sister in horror seeing her take her last shattering breath. He fell to his knees.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed.

Rade stood in the doorway paralyzed. His twin couldn't be gone. He ran to her side. Trey and Sloan tried to hold him back. His own brothers lost in their own pain. He used his power to get through them. He grabbed a dagger from the bedside table and cut his own arm and held it over the mark letting his blood drop into the open wound. Sloan and Trey and the others watched in horror as the youngest Downing cut himself.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid looked at one another hearing the agonized screams. They looked down at Tyler who had fallen into a restless sleep in their arms. They jumped hearing someone scream no in pain. They looked toward the door hearing no more.

"I'll go see what's going on you two stay here with Tyler." Pogue said.

"No Pogue, I'll go with you," Caleb said gently easing himself away from Tyler.

Reid nodded at the other two holding Tyler tighter.

Caleb and Pogue walked down a couple of hallways before finding an open doorway, and stared in disbelief at what was going on in Raven's room. They looked at one another shocked to see her dead.

Rade squeezed more blood from his arm, crying out in pain. Suddenly the wound closed and healed. Raven gasped for breath. The bruises disappeared from her face.

"I wasn't letting you go that easy Raven!" Rade said collapsing beside his sister.

Trey immediately covered Rade's wound and held down on it to stop the flow of blood. He looked around at the rest of the Downings who were frozen in shock. Ridge took awhile to recover before getting up from his knees and going to the edge of the bed. His sister was alive, thanks to her twin. He turned to see the Danver's boy and the Parry boy standing outside the room.

"Take your brother and leave. I'm so sorry!" He said shutting the door.

Caleb and Pogue hurried back to Reid and Tyler. Caleb took Tyler from Reid's arms and carried him out of the Downing house. Two hours later they were still sitting in the waiting room at the local hospital waiting on word about Tyler. Sarah and Kate had joined them and were silently crying being held by Pogue and Caleb. Reid sat there starting at nothing.

They all jumped up seeing the doctor heading toward them.

"How is he?" Kate asked.

"He'll be fine in a few days. He's got a few broken ribs. He's covered from head to toe in bruises. He needed stitches in his head and hand. Don't let him near a motorbike again for awhile."

"Can we see him?" Reid asked.

"Yes you may," the doctor said.

"When can we take him home?" Caleb asked.

"I want to keep him over night for observation; if nothing arises you should be able to take him home tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to see."

Tyler awoke a few hours later frantically looking around. Reid jumped to his feet and put his hand on Tyler's arm.

"We're here Tyler. It's ok."

"Please don't leave me!" Tyler pleaded.

"We're not going anywhere Tyler!" Caleb promised.

"Not going to leave your side little brother!" Pogue said taking Tyler's left hand in his and holding it.

Tyler fell back asleep. The three others stood there by him for awhile. Their girlfriends softly crying in the background watching. Through the night Tyler would cry out in his sleep. That's how they found out about him being almost raped. They were beyond angry when they put two and two together. Reid's eyes were half black hearing Tyler cry out.

Kate got up and pushed Tyler's hair back from his face. He flinched a little in his sleep. She kept doing it though till he finally relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. Pogue gathered her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap when she walked back over to him.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tyler nervously sat in the only class he had with none of his other brothers in it. It had been a week since they had brought him home. Caleb refused to let him go back to the dorms. Insisting on taking him to the Danver's mansion. Mrs Danvers had welcomed him into her home with open arms. He'd been shocked when she pulled him into her warm embrace with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chase's whore!" Kira mocked someone.

Tyler jerked his head up to see Raven standing a few stairs down glaring at Kira, who was half on Aaron's lap. He noticed Vincent and Rade behind her.

"Chase was gay. What are you talking about Kira?" Aaron asked.

"Actually Sims is the gay one! Aren't you baby boy?" Shane laughed turning toward Tyler.

Tyler wished that he could disappear. He heard laughter sound out across the classroom. He looked over at Shane starting to panic, and felt the fear seer through him. Sitting besides Shane was the boy who had climbed into bed with him. The boy licked his lips smiling evilly at Tyler.

'Reid, Caleb, Pogue!' Tyler cried mentally.

"Stow it Shane!" Rade said.

"Make me!" Shane said standing up throwing his power at Rade sending him flying backwards into a wall.

Screams erupted around the room. Vincent waved his hand swearing. Tyler watched as everyone in the room who didn't have the power froze in time.

"Damn you Shane!" Raven yelled.

Shane grabbed her and kissed her hard shoving her roughly back against the desks. Rade roared with anger and pulled Shane off of his sister. Raven fell to the floor off balance. Vincent rushed to help her. Tyler started to get up, but was jumped on by the other boy, who pushed him back onto the bench, falling on top of him, forcing a kiss on Tyler, and finally getting his tongue in and shoving it around Tyler's mouth.

'Caleb!' he screamed inwardly.

The other boy feeling his power pulled back and backhanded Tyler. Tyler tasted the blood as the other boy's eyes turned black using the power on him. Tyler couldn't move as the boy fell back on top of him hurting him.

Caleb sat in Algebra staring into space. Pogue nudged him mentally toward the door. He looked over to see Rayne Downing, Marcus Wainwright and Michael Archer walking in the door. The Masters of Ipswich who were seniors. Rayne caught Caleb's eye and he nodded at him. Caleb turned to look at Reid, who he could tell was hiding his emotions.

'Reid, Caleb, Pogue!' They all heard Tyler cry out. They exchanged worried looks.

Rayne was walking up the stairs to his seat when he stumbled feeling the power being used. Everyone in the room, but those with the power, froze in time.

"What the hell is going on?" Pogue cried looking around at everyone.

'Caleb!' Tyler screamed in Caleb's head and he almost fell to his knees from the intensity of the connection. He felt Tyler's terror radiate through him.

"Tyler's in trouble!" he cried running out of the room, the others following him.

Vincent felt the power being used behind him, and turned to see Shane's cousin, Adam attacking Tyler. He had his hands full holding Raven back from the battle before them, and was unable to help Tyler.

"Raven!" Vincent said turning her to look at Tyler.

Raven saw Adam attacking Tyler, and her blood boiled. She used her power to pick Adam up off of Tyler and threw him backwards into the windows and through them. She hurried to Tyler's side.

"Tyler?" she asked bending over him.

Tyler was sobbing he was so scared. He looked at the girl he liked standing above him, not wanting her to see him like this. He tried to get up and the pain knocked him back down.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and the other three boys reached the classroom, just in time to see Raven throwing Adam out the window. Rayne and Michael pushed on by the three sons of Ipswich. Michael threw out his hand stopping his brother Shane. Rayne grabbed Rade and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Rade cried trying to use the power to get out of his brothers arms.

"No it's over!" Rayne said.

The sons of Ipswich rushed by them hurrying up the stairs to Tyler. Raven was kneeling beside Tyler with her arms around him holding him. Vincent stepped out of the way and let the three go by him. Raven's white blouse under her blazer was covered in blood from Tyler's face. She suddenly put her hand on his face, healing his cuts. The bruises though were still there, her power only going so far. Tyler looked at the girl and saw the hurt in her eyes. He quickly looked away to his brothers.

Raven stood and moved out of the brother's way. Reid grabbed Tyler and held him, letting him cry. They jumped hearing the glass repairing itself. They turned to see Raven lowering her hand. She walked to the window and looked around. Even though the were two floors up, Adam was gone. She knew he'd be back after Tyler. She turned to the Son's of Ipswich.

"Tyler isn't safe here, Adam will come back to finish what he started." She said.

She saw the anger in Pogue, Caleb, and Reid's eyes, and heard Tyler whimper.

"He'll have to come through us first!" Pogue vented.

"How do you plan to protect him when he's in this class?" Raven asked receiving a glare from the brothers.

"Adam's powerful. Especially when it comes to his desires." Vincent said. "And right now your brother is what he desires!"

"Tyler let me help you please…" Raven looked at Tyler, who was half hiding in Reid's chest.

Pogue moved to block her view of Tyler, and Caleb stepped forward looking at her with anger.

"It's your fault that this happened anyway!" He seethed. "You actually think we'll let you be alone with him?"

Rayne spoke up then. "She did just save him now, by throwing Adam out the window. She didn't even know that we went after Tyler till it was over. It was really Chase we were after, and to get to him we did it through Tyler. Saying were sorry isn't going to change what happened. We regret what happened though. If there is anyone to blame it's Chase Collins, not Raven. She was his victim as well."

Caleb glared at Rayne and the other Masters of Ipswich in their presence. "You expect us to trust you after this?"

"Umm I hate to interrupt this, but we need to go, I can't hold the time spell much longer." Vincent interrupted them.

Pogue turned to help Reid with Tyler. Caleb held his ground while they did. He hadn't missed the fear cross Raven's eyes when Chase was mentioned.

"Ok he said, but it's Tyler's decision. One he isn't making right now." Caleb said.

Raven looked at the older boy shocked. She turned toward Tyler who was being held up by Reid and Pogue. She saw him look quickly away, but not before she saw the shame in his eyes. She pushed by Caleb, touching Tyler on the cheek.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of Tyler. You did nothing wrong! You would of fought him if you could! Let some of the pain go!' She mentally said to him.

Caleb grabbed her arm away from Tyler not noticing the calmness settling over the younger boys face. Tyler looked at the girl knowing her touch is what had calmed him.

"Let her go Caleb…" Tyler said speaking for the first time.

Caleb let go of Raven and looked at Tyler. He saw the calmness in his eyes. Not the pain filled tortured ones he was still unused to seeing.

"Now!" Vincent said who was starting to sweat a little. He let the others file out ahead of him, and waved his hand as he was the last to pass through the door.

Kira fell off Aaron's lap. The class laughed as she cried out forgetting what had happened only minutes before to them. Shock registered when the bell rang signaling class was over. They had only just gotten there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tyler woke the next morning refreshed. It was the first night he had gotten a full nights sleep since he had been kidnapped. He looked around his dorm room. Reid was asleep in his bed, and Pogue and Caleb were curled up on the floor. He'd been scared when they hadn't gotten there to help him the day before. They had kept their promises though. They actually listened to him now. He was wrong to think that they hadn't cared about him. Baby boy echoed in his head, and he hated the fear at hearing those words, that had used to only drive him crazy coming from Reid. Now Reid called him baby brother with feeling behind the words, and he felt protected when they called him that.

It was a Saturday and was still pretty early in the morning so Tyler rolled over and fell back asleep only to dream of a raven haired beauty. He was wakened by Reid a few hours later lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Good morning baby brother! You slept well last night." Reid said with a smile.

Tyler grinned back at him, and was startled when Reid hugged him.

"I've never been so scared before Tyler. When I thought I'd lost you…" He trailed off.

Tyler hugged him back feeling tears sting his eyes, saw Caleb and Pogue sitting on Reid's bed watching them with smiles on their faces. When Reid pulled back there were tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was Caleb. Pogue had went to the other side of the bed. He grinned and hugged Tyler again, this time with Caleb and Pogue joining in. They spent the rest of the day talking.

Ridge Downing was sitting at his desk filling out some papers for work, when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to see who was there. The butler, Alfred, was at the door.

"What do you want?" He heard the bitterness in Alfred's voice.

Tyler nervously licked his lips before replying. "I'd like to see Raven."

"No sons of Ipswich are welcome here!" Alfred said heatedly.

Tyler started to back away. His brothers were leaning against Tyler's Hummer at the curb, and started toward the house.

"Alfred!" Ridge said. "Go and tell Raven she has a visitor."

"But my Lord!" Alfred said.

"Now Alfred!" Ridge ordered.

The servant glared at Tyler, whose brothers appeared by his side. Tyler felt a hand placed on his shoulder and realized they were there. Fear flew into his eyes and he stepped back into Reid who was standing behind him. Caleb and Pogue stepped forward as if guarding him. Tyler's mind flashed back to the day in the dungeons when he had been tortured by the man standing before him.

"Don't be afraid Tyler. I won't hurt you! You are all welcome here. Shane has been banned from here, so you don't have to worry about him either. I give you a blood oath I will never hurt you again." Ridge said taking a knife from his pocket and cutting his hand.

He held it out to Tyler with blood dripping from it. He felt Reid behind him, giving him strength. He shook hands with the man, and felt a power go through his hand. When he took his hand away there was no blood, and he watched the man heal his own hand. His stitches were also gone and his hand was healed. He looked at the man in shock. The man smiled at him.

Raven watched from the window the exchange between her eldest brother and the sons of Ipswich. She smiled as she watched them all enter the house. She met them in the foyer smiling.

Tyler looked at the raven haired beauty that appeared before them.

"Hello," she greeted them.

"I'll leave you all alone. I'll be in my office." Ridge said leaving.

"I'd like to talk to you." Tyler told Raven in a nervous quiet tone.

"Come into the living room."

They followed her into the living room. Reid, Caleb, and Pogue went to stand by the fire, and turned to watch the other two. Raven sat in a chair on the other side of the room, and Tyler sat down on the couch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Nicky's with me tonight?" He gushed out so fast she almost had to ask him to repeat it.

She smiled at him. "Yes I'd like that. You do realize though that my brothers and their friends will be there also?"

"As will be mine, since they refuse to leave me alone with you!"

"I can't hear what they are saying." Reid complained.

"Tyler doesn't want you to. He just wants us near." Pogue said.

Caleb looked up hearing Tyler laugh, a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. He noticed the two were now holding hands. He looked at his watch. It was 5:00 and they had to pick up Sarah and Kate yet, and get to the Danver's mansion by 5:30.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to go." Caleb said stepping forward.

Tyler stood up dropping Raven's hand, and followed his brothers to the door. He turned at the door to the girl right behind him, and before he lost his courage he leaned in and kissed her. A power ran through them that they had never experienced before. The door slammed shut behind Tyler, and the kiss went on. Neither heard his brothers pounding on the door behind them.

Ridge sitting in his office heard the commotion and ran to the foyer. Ryder and Rayne moments after them. Their sister was kissing Tyler Sims. They hadn't seen a power like that radiate from two in love since their own parents.

"Tyler!" Caleb cried trying to break the door in.

"What's going on here?" a voice behind them said.

They turned to see Rade, Vincent, and Marcus behind them.

"Tyler's still in there!" Reid said his eyes turning black.

Rade looked at the three son's of Ipswich wondering what the hell was going on. He hurried past them, and used his key on the door, and he still couldn't get it open. Then he started banging on it.

Ridge didn't know whether to pull them apart and risk the power, or let them finish. He could hear his own brother now pounding on the door with Tyler's brothers. Tyler pulled back from his sister making his decision for him.

"What was that?" Tyler asked wanting it to happen again.

Raven was shocked to the very core. Thoughts of her mother and father drifted before her. The door suddenly came open and Rade fell in with the Son's of Ipswich falling on top of him. They all looked up to see the boy and girl staring into one another's eyes.

"The power of love," she whispered leaning forward to kiss him again.

The power came off of them again in leaps and bounds.

"Do we have to see much more of this?" Ryder asked rolling his eyes.

Caleb got up and helped Reid and Pogue up. They watched Tyler wanting to help him till they realized that he didn't need help. Rade watched from the floor still. Sadness filling him remembering the last time he had seen power like that. His sister had found her true love, and he silently vowed to protect Tyler at all costs.

Raven pulled back trying to catch her breathe. She turned red seeing they had an audience. Tyler smiled at her, and moved forward again, but Caleb reached out and grabbed him pulling him back. Tyler groaned as if in pain.

"The power of love…" He said grinning at her wanting to pull her into his arms again. "Meet you at Nicky's at seven?"

Raven felt the loss as Tyler was pulled out of her arms. "I'll be there!"

Tyler was pulled away by his friends. They made him get in the Hummer. Reid had handed Tyler the keys, but Tyler just sat there staring into space smiling. Reid groaned and pushed Tyler over to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Earth to Tyler…" Pogue said from the backseat.

Tyler finally realized someone was trying to talk to him. He looked around at the others wondering how he had gotten there in the Hummer. All he remembered was the kiss.

"What was that Tyler?" Caleb asked.

"She said it was the power of love. Neither of us was using the power though, it just went through us like bliss."

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him go there…" Reid said.

"I'm find Reid! I've never felt like this though before. I'm happy and wanting to cry at the same time." He gushed.

Caleb smiled knowing he was talking about love. What he felt with Sarah. Only they didn't have the power radiate off of them like Tyler and Raven. He saw the concerned look on Reid's face and the lopsided grin Pogue had. Pogue understood also.

"He's fine Reid." Caleb grinned. "You'll understand also once you fall in love!"

Two hours later they pulled up to Nicky's. Caleb laced hands with Sarah as they walked into Nicky's. Pogue had his arm around Kate. Tyler's eyes scanned the place looking for Raven. She wasn't there yet.

"POGUE!" A girl cried launching herself at him.

"Lizzie!" he said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

Three boys came over to shake hands with Pogue. Kate stood to the side glaring at the beautiful long haired blonde girl in Pogue's arms.

"We've been transferred to Spencer." One of the boys said.

"Awesome! It'll be great to have you all here! These are the sons of Ipswich, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms. That's Sarah Caleb's girlfriend, and this is Kate my girlfriend."

The girl smiled warmly at Kate. Kate glared at her.

"These are my cousins. Parker, Tate, Steven and their sister Lizette."

Kate's anger faded away and she let Pogue pull her into his side again. She saw Sarah smile at her in a knowing way. She also saw the way Reid was staring at the girl.

"Lizzie?" Someone said behind them.

"Raven!" Lizzie cried hugging the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked seeing Lizzie's brothers and hugging them also.

"We just transferred to Spencer." Lizzie said.

Raven's brothers Ryder, Rayne, and Rade appeared and Lizzie hugged them also. Pogue looked on wondering how they knew one another.

"Tyler!" Raven said hugging him.

Tyler hugged her back. "How do you know Lizzie and her brothers?"

"Their my cousins."

Pogue was confused. "How can they be your cousins when there mine?"

Raven looked at Pogue in shock. "Your cousins?"

Lizzie laughed. "You mean you two don't know your cousins?"

Raven and Pogue looked at one another confused. Raven's brothers were also confused.

"Pogue your mom is a Sackett our father's sister. Raven's mom was also a Sackett. Meredith Sackett cousin to our parents. Their like fourth cousins once removed or something like that, but there blood."

Pogue didn't know what to think of this. Neither did the Downings. Tyler pulled Raven away asking her if she'd like something to drink.

"Are those two together?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes." Pogue answered.

"Thought so, you can see the power when there touching radiate off of them."

The others looked at her in shock. "Yes we have the power also. All of the Sacketts do!"

Tyler bought a coke for Raven and himself. They went to an empty table and set down. He took off his jacket, and rubbed his wrists seeing the rope burns. Raven's hand covered his wrists, and he felt the power go through his arms, and the burns disappeared.

Tyler looked over at his friends all of who were watching them intently. He looked back at Raven and smiled at her. They enjoyed each others company for awhile talking about nothing in particular.

"Would you like to play pool?" Tyler asked Raven.

"Sure." She said.

He took her hand and led her over to an open table. He saw Reid talking to some tall gorgeous blonde over at the bar, and shook his head. He looked over toward the foosball tables to see Caleb and Rogue playing a game.

He soon realized that if Reid was playing this game with Raven he'd of met his match. He was losing horribly. It was his turn when someone bumped into him. He turned to find Aaron looking at him pissed.

"If it isn't the gay poser!" Aaron mocked.

Tyler took a step back.

"Leave him alone Aaron!" Raven said.

"Letting your girlfriend fight for you poser?" Aaron said laughing along with his friends.

Raven moved forward, but was tripped and someone jumped on her hitting her. Tyler was grabbed from behind and held while Aaron started hitting him.

Caleb had just scored a shot, when a commotion caught there attention over by the pool tables. He looked at Pogue, then over by the bar to see Reid. He looked around frantically looking for Tyler, but he was no place to be seen.

'Caleb!' he heard Tyler mentally call. 'Help!"

"It's Tyler!" Caleb said pushing forward through the crowd.

"Reid it's Tyler." Pogue yelled as he passed Reid.

Tyler tried to get away from the two holding him against a wall. He looked around for Raven, but didn't see her anywhere. A punch to the stomach doubled him over. Aaron repeatedly hit him in the face. Tyler wished for the blackness to take away the pain.

Caleb reached Aaron and grabbed him pushing him away. Reid and Pogue took the two holding Tyler. Tyler fell to the ground groaning, when he was let go. His head started spinning and the contents of his stomach spilled out.

Raven tried to turn over, but the person hitting her from behind was half kneeling on her. Her hair was pulled back hard and all of a sudden let go, her face slamming against the floor. She saw stars.

'Rade!' She cried mentally.

Rade was already heading toward the sounds of a fight. He looked around for his sister, not seeing her. He saw the sons of Ipswich fighting Aaron and his friends, and his blood ran cold. Where was she?

'Rade!' he heard here call mentally to him.

He pushed his way toward the pool tables. Kira was sitting on his sister slamming her head against the floor. He ran forward grabbing Kira and pushing her away. He turned Raven over and saw that she was unconscious.

"Rade?" He heard Ryder call to him. A moment later Ryder and Rayne were beside them. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

Ryder carefully picked his sister up in his arms, and started toward the door. He saw Tyler lying on the floor over by the back wall, and Kira walking over to him. He nudged his brother Rayne with his mind. Rayne looked in the direction, and barely got there in time before Kira done some damage to Tyler. He used his power on her causing her to faint. He then knelt down by Tyler.

Reid was having trouble fighting Aaron's crony, and saw Kira going after Tyler, but couldn't get away to help him. He saw Rayne Downing save him. He knocked the one he was fighting out then. He turned to find Caleb and Pogue already at Tyler's side.

"Thanks Rayne." Reid said walking up.

"I've got to go. My brothers are taking Raven to the hospital. Kira messed her up pretty good." Rayne said.

Reid nodded at Rayne who left hurriedly. Caleb was helping Tyler sit up. Pogue was on Tyler's other side. Tyler groaned in pain. Reid squatted down in front of Tyler.

"What happened baby brother?" Reid asked.

"He was just taunting me at first. The he pushed me into his friends and he started beating the crap out of me. Where's Raven?"

"Her brothers took her to the hospital. Kira beat her up." Reid said.

Tyler paled. Caleb and Pogue pulled him up on his feet. They finally let go of him and the room swam before his eyes. He started to fall, and Caleb and Pogue had a hold of him again before he did. Reid pushed people out of the way for them to get Tyler to the door. Sarah and Kate following close behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Raven opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. Pain shattered through her head. She groaned. She quickly shut her eyes against the bright light that was piercing into her. She felt a hand on her head smoothing back her hair, and the hand resting on her head, and the pain becoming a dull ache. She opened her eyes smiling her thanks at her eldest brother who looked down at her with worried eyes.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I think so. Where's Tyler?"

"I don't know. All I know is his brothers brought him to the emergency room last night, and he was released." Ridge said looking at his little sister. "Maybe I should rethink letting you go out with him."

"It wasn't his fault! Aaron's an asshole, and he does all he can to perturb the Son's of Ipswich! Tyler was backing away when Aaron went after him. He's still scared after what you and the others done to him!" She said instantly regretting it.

Ridge sighed. "If I could take it all back I would, I didn't know about the feud between the Sons of Ipswich. All I wanted was Chase. I'm sorry Raven!"

Raven looked at the wall. "When can I go home?"

"The doctor said after he saw you this morning unless there were complications. He should be in shortly."

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Ryder is at the office, and the others at school." He answered.

The doctor came in then and examined Raven. He didn't see any complications so he let her leave. Raven sat in the back of the limo with her brother in silence. She headed to her room as soon as they got home. Ridge followed her to her room.

"Why don't you lie down and rest for awhile?" He said.

"I need to go see Tyler." She answered.

"He's probably in class so lay down!" He said as she glared at him.

He waited till she was in bed before he headed to his office. Sometimes he hated being the oldest and the guardian of his younger siblings. He deeply missed his parents, and the love they had bestowed upon their children. His heart ached to find the deep love his parents had for one another, and the love he now saw between his sister and Tyler Simms.

Tyler yawned. The others had made him stay in bed today. He'd surprisingly slept most of the day. He'd felt though when the other's had come to check on him. He threw the covers back, and tried to set up, the pain in his ribs caused him to fall back groaning. 'Great' he thought. 'I've got to go to the bathroom and can't get up!' He growled to himself.

'What was that Tyler?' Caleb asked.

Tyler jumped, and gasped from the pain. 'I wasn't projecting Caleb how did you hear me?'

'Pretty sensitive to it right now little brother, since you practically took my head off screaming for me the other day.'

Tyler froze, hearing Caleb's voice in his head, sounding like before anything had happened. He knew things wouldn't last. 'Why hadn't they just killed him?' He felt tears stinging at his eyes.

'What the hell Tyler?' Caleb asked.

'Leave me alone! You're tired of having to save me all the time I get it! I'm sorry for being a helpless loser. I'm sorry I'm still alive!' He sobbed.

'Tyler! That's not true any of it! I'll be right there!' Caleb said worried.

"What's wrong Caleb?" Pogue asked as the three of them headed toward swim practice.

"Tyler." He said.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Reid asked.

"When he cried out to me the second time the other day, he was screaming it. The intensity of the power almost knocked me off my feet. I can still hear it echoing in my head. Now whenever he thinks to himself I'm hearing it, with ought him projecting. He's upset about it. He thinks were getting tired of helping him and that he's a helpless loser, and he wishes he were dead." Caleb said worriedly.

"Shit!" Reid said hurrying to his dorm room. Pogue and Caleb not far behind.

Tyler sobbed into his pillow. He wished he were dead. He was just dead weight to his friends now. He took his pillow and put it over his head. Thoughts of Raven entered his head. She'd been hurt last night cause of him. He was scared of Aaron and hadn't stood up to him. He buried his face in the bed, and held the pillow down on him. His lungs were hungry for air, but he had to finish this. He was starting to black out when the pillow was pulled off of him, and he was pulled up into someone's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Reid screamed at Tyler.

Tyler gasped for air, but the pain in his ribs was making it hard. Reid was holding him so tight that it was making his ribs hurt worse. Caleb and Pogue stood beside the bed wishing they could do something, but not knowing what. They didn't notice the two people enter behind them.

"What were you thinking Tyler?" Reid raged at him. "We need you, I need you dammit! We're sure as hell not tired of you! We love you Tyler!"

Tyler was still trying to control his breathing. Hands were suddenly placed over his chest and he felt a power radiate throughout his body, stopping the pain, and healing the ribs. His lungs cleared, and he breathed easy. Rade Downing stepped back away from them nodding at the others, and leaving the room, followed by his brother Rayne.

"Tyler talk to us!" Reid begged.

"Caleb…" he started sobbing.

"Tyler I wasn't mad at you! I was worried about you! I'm sorry if I made you feel I was angry. Honestly I wasn't." Caleb said sitting on the bed.

"I hurt you Caleb!" Tyler sobbed. "I couldn't even protect Raven last night. I was so scared of Aaron I just backed away. I'm nothing! I'm sorry!"

"Tyler you didn't hurt me. It just knocked me for a second. I'm ok! As for Aaron if you see him, come to one of us and stay by us! As for Raven, do you really think she needs protecting? Her power is greater than all of ours combined. She's the one who chose not to use it! She doesn't expect you to protect her Tyler. She only wants your love and friendship! You're not a burden to us! We're your brothers Tyler in every way but blood, which makes us closer than real brothers! We love you! What would we do without you?" Tears were flowing from his eyes as he finished.

"I broke the covenant didn't I Caleb by hurting you." Tyler said.

Caleb pulled Tyler out of Reid's arms and held him close. "No! We broke the covenant by not being there for you! You didn't hurt me! Your yelling to me was nothing compared to what Chase did to me! You hear me Tyler?"

"Yes." Tyler sobbed.

"Promise us you will not try a stunt like that again!" Pogue said with tears in his eyes squatting in front of them. "No make an oath to us. You scared the shit out of us Tyler!"

"I promise." Tyler sobbed.

"An Oath! Pogue said gripping Tyler's hand.

"Ok, I pledge an oath I will not try to kill myself again!" He said burying his face in Pogue's shoulder as he pulled him toward him.

"I hate to break this up, but Tyler does have to go to the bathroom," Caleb said grinning through his tears. "I think you can do it on your own now since Downing healed you."

Pogue pulled away from Tyler, and pulled him up pushing him towards the bathroom. He looked at Reid and Caleb. Reid was paler than he had ever seen him before, and Caleb looked like he was sick. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. They had never expected anything like this from Tyler.

Tyler leaned his forehead against the cool wall feeling sick. His thoughts drifted toward Raven and what Caleb had said. Caleb was right about everything. He was starting to realize that they would be there for him. They were much closer now than they were before he had been kidnapped. He felt protected when he was with them, but he hated that they had to save him constantly now. He wanted to be the old Tyler who wouldn't back down from a fight, wanting to prove to his brothers that he was as brave and strong as them even though he was the youngest. Would he ever be that boy again?

When he came back out of the bathroom, Reid was laying on his own bed. Pogue was sitting at the desk on Reid's computer, and Caleb was still sitting on Tyler's bed with his head in his hands. He heard someone message Pogue on the laptop. He ignored it thinking Pogue was on his own messenger. Little did he know he had been the last one signed in. He sat down beside Caleb gently afraid he'd do something wrong.

LoverBoy: Hello baby boy

Pogue started seeing the message pop up. His anger came to the surface seeing what it said.

LoverBoy: I know your there baby boy. You know I want you!

Pogue felt his power rising to the surface, and he gained control of himself, before the other's felt it. He'd forgotten how sensitive Caleb was at the moment. Caleb got up and walked over behind Pogue looking at the messenger. He seethed with anger. He could hear Reid in the background quietly talking to Tyler, and heard Tyler start to cry. He looked over to see Reid kneeling in front of Tyler.

'Reid?' Caleb projected. 'Keep him occupied, away from the computer.'

Reid looked over at him wondering what was up. He'd felt Caleb's anger when he'd projected to him. He went back to talking to Tyler about how he felt.

LoverBoy: Do you know how much I love kissing you? How much I love hurting you? I want to feel you under me again.

Tyler: Why?

LoverBoy: You're under my skin now. I have to have you. I want to be inside you, hurting you.

Tyler: Why the hell don't you just leave me alone!

Pogue's anger was raising more as he typed back to the bastard.

LoverBoy: Now where would be the fun in that?

Tyler: You're a sick bastard!

LoverBoy: I know. The things I want to do to you will blow your mind. I will have you baby boy there is no doubt about it! Your friends won't be able to save you, not from me! And your little girlfriend will be Shane's again. Her power will go to him! Shane has plans for you also!

Tyler: Go to hell!

Pogue looked at Caleb. 'How are we going to keep Adam from getting him?'

'I don't know, but we can't let him get to him!' Caleb seethed.

LoverBoy: I'm already there baby boy, you'll soon join me! Remember the last time? No remember the first time. Your naked body under mine? Last time I didn't have enough time. I can't wait to taste your blood again

Pogue and Caleb read the last and cursed. Tyler had never talked about it. They didn't know how far it had really gone. A lamp shattered on the desk from Caleb's power. Reid jumped up from where he had been kneeling beside the crying Tyler.

LoverBoy: Do you want me to help you remember more? How did my tongue feels in your mouth? My hands running over your body? Tell me baby boy!

Tyler: You come near Tyler and we'll kill you on sight. You're never going to touch him again! Do you hear me you sick fuck?

LoverBoy: LOL you actually think you can keep him from me? I've already touched him twice, where was you then? If that damn bitch hadn't thrown me out the window I'd of had more! I am coming, and if you get in my way I will kill him all of you! Just as that bitch is going to die!

Tyler: You'll never get through the Downing magic! Your dreaming!

LoverBoy: Shane already has her! I am coming!

LoverBoy signed out.

"No!" Pogue cried hitting the desk, and using his power to make the lap top explode.

Reid looked at his computer in pieces laying everywhere. "What the hell is going on?"

"We've got to get Tyler to the Mansion now!" Caleb said. "Get dressed Tyler, hurry!"

"What's going on?" Tyler asked feeling fear creep into him.

"Please Tyler just get dressed."

Pogue went out into the hallway to use his cell phone. He went to his contacts and hit Rayne Downing's name.

"Hello?" Rayne answered.

"Where's Raven?" Pogue asked.

"She's in her room. What's going on Pogue?"

"Make sure she's there! Hurry!" Pogue said his pulse racing.

"All right hold on."

A few seconds later he heard Rayne knocking on his sister's door.

"Raven?" Pogue heard him call.

He heard a door open. "SHIT!" He heard Rayne cry.

"Where is she Pogue?" He cried.

"Adam said Shane had her."

"Adam? Where the hell did you talk to him at?"

"On Tyler's instant messenger. He didn't know it was me on the other end. He's coming after Tyler right now. We're taking him someplace safe." Pogue said hurriedly.

"Be Careful Pogue, Adam is powerful. He won't hesitate to kill all of you to get to Tyler!" Rayne warned hanging up.

Pogue hung up his phone as the other three came out of Tyler and Reid's room. He followed them down the stairs. Reid in the lead, Caleb behind him, and Tyler between him and Caleb. They ran to Tyler's Hummer jumping in. Reid gunned the engine. Caleb had mentally filled him in while Tyler had gotten dressed.

"What is going on guys?" Tyler asked.

Pogue had pushed Tyler into the back seat and Caleb had jumped in the other side in the back. He knew something was very wrong, with them on each side of him. Reid was speeding.

Caleb looked at Pogue. 'Should we tell him or not?"

'We have to Caleb, He's going to freak though. Just don't tell him about Raven.'

"Adam instant messaged you Tyler."

Tyler shivered in fear. He couldn't look at any of them. "What did he say?"

"He was reminding you about the last two times. He's coming to get you Tyler." Caleb said hating telling him.

He heard a sob of fear come from Tyler. He reached over and pulled him into his arms. Pogue put an arm around him. Reid drove faster fighting his emotions. He pulled into the Danver's Drive finally. They hurried out and ran to the house, knowing the wards on the house would protect them. Tyler tripped over something and fell. Caleb reached down and pulled him up, and threw him towards Pogue just barely in time to pull up a shield that blocked the ball of energy thrown at them.

"Get him inside!" Caleb hissed using his own power.

Pogue pulled Tyler along after him, Reid already had the door open for them.

'He's inside Caleb," Reid sent to Caleb.

He heard Caleb cry out in pain, and turned back toward him. Caleb was on his knees with his back arched back crying out in pain. He saw Adam walking to ward him, the power radiating off of him. He used his power to break Adam's concentration. He didn't see the power ball coming at him. He screamed in pain. He went hurtling backwards into the house slamming into a wall knocking him unconscious.

Pogue ran to Reid bending over him. "REID!"

He felt for a pulse and found one to his relief. He heard Caleb scream in pain then, and ran back to the door. He used his power to throw Adam back. Then used it to pull Caleb into the house. He slammed the door shut.

"Caleb!" Mrs Danver's cried coming down the stairs.

Pogue looked down at Caleb who was also unconscious. Then at Tyler in the door to the living room. He was looking from Reid to Caleb and back again. He ran to Tyler and pulled him away from the scene before him. He opened a door and pushed him into a candle lit room.

"Stay here! Don't leave this room for anything do you hear me?"

"Pogue?" Tyler sobbed.

Pogue hugged him. "I've got to get the others in here. Please don't leave this room!"

"I won't."

Pogue went back out and heard power balls hitting the house. Mrs Danver's was on Caleb's cell.

"What are you doing?" Pogue cried.

"Calling the others." She said.

Pogue nodded. They did need help. He picked Caleb up and headed toward the covenant room. Mrs Danver's followed.

"What about Reid?" She cried.

"I'll get him after I get you and Caleb in there."

He went back for Reid a few moments later. Reid was coming too.

"Caleb!" He cried trying to push away Pogue's hand.

"He's already in the room." Pogue cried.

"Tyler?"

"He's in there."

Pogue had to help Reid there. Reid was swaying on his feet. He closed the door behind them, and put an extra ward on it.

"What is going on?" Mrs Danver's asked as she held Caleb's head in her lap.

"Someone is after Tyler." Reid said.

Mrs Danver's looked over at Tyler, who was huddled in the corner sobbing. She had just hung up from talking to his father and knew he'd be here soon, with help. She saw Reid go over and sit down by Tyler cradling him in his arms. Pogue was looking Caleb over.

"Damn wish we had a Downing about right now." He muttered.

Raven Downing groaned waking up. She felt as if she'd been run over by a semi. She tried to get up, and found herself tied up in a vehicle. Where am I she thought. Last I remember is lying down like Ridge made me.

'Rade?' She mentally cried.

'Raven where the hell are you?'

'Tied up in some vehicle.'

'Shane there?'

'I don't know Rade. Last I remember is falling asleep after Ridge made me lie down.'

Raven heard screaming. That sounded like Caleb. She struggled to get up and looked out the window. She saw Adam and Shane throwing their power at Caleb.

'Danver's Mansion! There killing Caleb!' She cried to her twin.

"Danver's Mansion now!" Rade called to his brothers and the rest of the covenant.

Other cars were already heading to the Danver's Mansion. Pogue and Tyler's fathers, and some of their friends. They knew they might die that night using their powers, but they weren't going to let their own sons, or those of their other two brothers die. Mr. Danver's cousins were also on their way. Would they make it in time or not?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven used her power to break the ropes holding her, and got out of the vehicle. She made her way around to the back of the house. She had been here before so she knew she could get in. She went to the back door using her power to unlock it, and locked it with more power once she was inside. She wondered where they were. She knew they had to have a meeting room here somewhere, but they had never showed it to her when she had been there.

Pogue and Reid looked at one another feeling the power that was used inside the house. Pogue got up and went to the door. Should he go out or not? How in the hell did someone get into the house?

'Pogue? Reid? Caleb?' she projected.

'Raven?' Pogue answered.

'I'm inside the house, where are you?'

He felt her use her power putting more wards on the house. He opened the door and saw her in the hallway. He saw the bruise on her face, and the blood on her shirt.

"Over here Raven," He called.

She looked over and saw him and rushed into the room. She shivered as Pogue locked the door again. She looked around and saw Mrs Danver's sitting in the middle of the room, with Caleb's head on her lap. She heard sobbing from the corner and looked that way. Reid was watching her, but he was holding Tyler. Her heart broke hearing the fear in Tyler's sobs. Blood was flowing down Reid's face from a wound on his head, but he didn't seem to be aware of it. She walked over to Caleb placing her hand on his chest.

Mrs Danver's watched as the girl used her power on her son. Caleb coughed coming to. He looked around and set up fast. "TYLER!" He cried.

"Over here." Reid said.

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. Then he saw the blood flowing down Reid's cheek. He started to go to him, but Raven stopped him. He looked at her startled.

"What are you doing here Raven?"

"I'm not here by choice Caleb. They had plans for me, but they were stupid and left me only tied up in the vehicle. My brothers on their way here."

She left Caleb's side and went to Reid, healing his cut. "Thanks!" He said.

Raven turned to Tyler, but Reid grabbed her arm and projected to her. 'Now may not be the best time!'

She sighed and walked over by Pogue. Caleb was talking to his mother. Explosions could be heard from outside.

'Where are you Raven?' Rayne penetrated her mind.

'Inside with the sons and Mrs Danvers.'

'Ok stay put we'll come for you when it's over.'

"The Masters of Ipswich are here." She said leaning against the wall.

'Pogue where are you?' He heard his father ask.

'In the Sanctuary." Pogue answered.

'Everyone all right?'

'Yes' Pogue replied.

'Sims wants to know if Tyler's all right.'

'Not really,' Pogue grimaced.

Pogue felt his father break the connection.

"My father and Tyler's are here." Pogue said looking over at Tyler.

Tyler's breathe caught. He felt Reid grip him tighter. How could he face his father?

'Your father loves you Tyler. It will be fine!' Caleb told him.

Raven felt pain course through her. "NO!" she screamed falling to her knees holding her head in pain.

Pogue started to reach for his cousin, but Vincent's voice came to all of them. 'Get away from Raven and put up shields now! Break the wards and let me in! Hurry!'

Caleb used his power to break the wards on the house, as the others put up shields, except for Tyler who was looking at Raven, and Caleb's own mother. He felt Pogue put up shields around them, and he added his own to all of them except Raven.

Raven screamed in pain as a line of power streaked down at her coming in waves. Caleb looked at Pogue wondering if he knew how she could be ascending. Vincent ran into the room catching Rebel as she fell backwards.

"Don't put them down!" He yelled to the others.

Waves of power erupted from Raven shattering stuff in the room. It felt as if the whole house was shaking. They watched as Vincent cried out in pain, but still held Raven. His own shield barely up. It went on and on. Caleb was having trouble keeping his own shields up. He felt Reid's go down. He really hoped it would stop soon.

Blood started pouring from Raven's nose. It stopped as suddenly as it started. Vincent held the now unconscious Raven in his arms sobbing.

"Vincent!" Marcus cried running into the room. He went to his younger brother and hugged him. Their eldest brother Damien was far behind him. He hugged Vincent himself after Marcus pulled away.

"You all right Vin?" He asked.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Vincent sobbed.

"No it shouldn't have, but what's done is done." He wiped his youngest brother's tears away with the back of his hand.

"Let me have her," he said taking Raven in his arms and leaving.

Marcus helped Vincent up.

"What just happened?" Pogue asked. "Why did Raven ascend?"

Marcus looked at the sons of Ipswich. He was the only thing keeping his brother on the feet at the moment.

"She didn't ascend. It was called reckoning. When a loved one dies in our families there power goes to the remaining siblings shared equally. Ridge Downing was just killed by Shane Archer."

Shock and sorrow filled the room as Marcus helped his brother out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"It was unbelievable!" Mr. Perry said as they sat around the dining room table eating supper. "The boy fell to the ground and his power poured out of into those three boys. Four other lines came out, one went into the house, and three others went different directions. Who were those boys anyhow?"

"The Downings," Pogue said. "I found out a few days ago they were my cousins."

Mr. Perry started. "Meredith!" he said in a soft whisper.

"Why didn't you ever tell me father?" I've gone to school with them my whole life. It would have saved a lot of heartache!" Pogue said sadly.

"I'm sorry son. I guess I just thought you knew."

Caleb wondered about the other three lines of power and where they went. "Mr. Perry did you say seven strands of power came out of Ridge?"

"Yes Caleb."

"There are only four Downings left though, and Marcus said his power was split evenly between the remaining siblings."

Mr. Perry's thoughts went back into time. It was awhile before he answered. "That is a story better not told. Only Ridge knew the truth I think. You will find out from the Downings when they want you to know."

Reid let his mind wander from the conversation wondering how Tyler was doing upstairs with his father. What had happened to Shane and Adam? Mr. Perry had told them the two boys disappeared after Ridge's death.

'They won't be back for awhile Reid. I can feel it. Shane knows his own brothers will retaliate against him now. Tyler will be fine Reid.'

'Damn it Caleb. How long is this going to last? You hearing every thought? I have a date with Lizzie Sackett Friday night. I don't want you in my head then!' Reid projected at Caleb.

Caleb chuckled out loud. 'I definitely hope it's gone by then! Lizzie huh?'

'Yea she's hot, but yet she's different from all the other girls I've gone out with. I really like her!'

'Pogue's the one your going to have to convince not me Reid,' Caleb told him. 'She's his cousin after all.'

Reid sighed looking at Pogue. Pogue looked at his friends wondering why they were both looking at him, and Caleb had been laughing.

The Masters of Ipswich sat in Ridge Downing's office. By unspoken law of the covenant the next eldest was now de facto leader. Sloan Archer was two days older than Trey Knight, both of them being twenty-two the same age Ridge had been. Sloan sat in an arm chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. No one blamed Shane's older brothers for Ridge's death. They though blamed themselves.

"Sloan?" Trey said.

Sloan looked up at the rest of the covenant members. His eyes fell on Raven, who his brother had been so hell bent on destroying. To him his family had betrayed the convent.

"I cannot do it! Not after what happened! I decline it. You're the leader now Trey." He rubbed his eyes, willing back the tears that were threatening to come.

"Ridge wanted you to take over." Raven spoke up.

"Our family broke the covenant, betrayed it. I can't and I won't!"

"We're forgetting something here." Trey spoke up. "By all rights Rowan should be de facto leader."

Raven shivered.

"Rowan won't come back you all know that!" Ryder said.

"It's yours Trey! I've made my decision." Sloan looked at his brothers Matthew and Michael, who he had spoken to earlier that day on his decision. They had agreed with him. "My brothers and I aren't going to leave the convent, but we are leaving for awhile. Michael is transferring schools. Do you all even know how are it is for us to face all of you?"

Marcus and Rayne looked at their best friend. Rayne never blamed Michael for his brother's death and he never would.

"No!" Chandler said. "Our power is stronger with you all here with us! What if Shane and Adam come back? We'll need your power! Hell you know that isn't the reason we don't want you to leave! You're our brothers! We need you; don't let this split us up! Don't let history repeat itself! Or have you forgotten about Storm?"

Sloan started. He had forgotten. He looked at his own brothers.

"On one condition Trey."

"Yes?"

"We make the decisions together! We both take over." Sloan said.

"It's never been done before!" Trey said.

"You don't think we can do it?" Sloan asked.

"I'm in." Trey said shaking Sloan's hand. "As long as there are no objections."

Everyone shook their head in agreement.

Raven went to her room leaving the others to do whatever they did when she wasn't around. She lay down on her bed, and willed back the tears that threatened to pour. Hadn't she'd cried enough? It had been three days. The funeral would be tomorrow. She hadn't talked to Tyler since. He hadn't even tried to call, but he had been traumatized as well as she had. She remembered his sobs in the sanctuary and wished she could have done something for him. She reached for her cell and punched 8 on her speed dial for Tyler. She got his voice mail. She called Pogue then.

Pogue looked at his phone eyes in shock when he saw it was Raven calling him. He hadn't seen any of the Master's of Ipswich since the day Ridge was killed.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Pogue." She said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better."

A silence stretched out for awhile.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"Not very good." He said knowing who she was asking about.

"I tried calling him, he wouldn't answer."

"I know." He said looking across the fire at Tyler who was staring into it.

"He's with you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So are the others I suppose."

"Of course."

"Trey and Sloan are both taking de facto leader." She said out of the blue.

"What? How can they do that?" Pogue asked raising his voice a little, and drawing the attention of his brothers.

"It's never been done before, but we agreed on it. I miss them Pogue!"

He heard her start to cry. He looked across the fire at Tyler again who was watching him. He heard the door open above them, and saw his own father and Mr. Sims coming down the stairway.

"I'm sorry but I got to go." Pogue said.

"Are you all coming to the funeral?"

"Of course."

"I…." She started

"Raven?"

"What are you doing here?" He heard her say to someone. Pogue ignored the probing from Caleb and Reid. He heard a male voice in the background.

"I've told you no! Now leave!" Pogue heard her cry.

He heard a curse in the background. Then heard Raven cry out in pain, and the phone go dead. "RAVEN!" he cried.

"What's going on Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. Someone's hurting Raven." He saw Tyler go pale.

'Rayne!' He cried.

'What?'

'I was on the phone with Raven, someone interrupted us and I heard her cry out in pain after she told them to leave.'

'Oh god.'

Rayne jumped up and ran to Raven's room, where he found her on the floor bleeding. He looked around the room, and felt the cool breeze coming into the room. He ran to the window and looked out. He froze when he saw him, at the edge of the trees looking up with him grinning. He turned and disappeared into the trees. He turned back to Raven to find Ryder healing her.

"Was it him?"

"Yes." He said his face pale.

Just when they thought there troubles were over. He was back again. Raven had just turned thirteen the last time he had come back. She being the only one with the powers to help him, and she had refused. He wouldn't kill her, but he would break her down little by little till she did. She was stronger now though, but his time was near. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Raven sat straight up in bed screaming. She looked around frantically for him, but he was gone. Rade was suddenly there holding her. "He's gone."

He held her as she trembled. He looked up hearing his older brothers enter the room. Ryder's eyes were black, and Rayne's half black. He watched as they turned back to their blue and brown respectively. Ryder's blond hair contrasted with the brown of Rayne's. His own hair as black as night as Raven's.

"Raven?" Ryder said.

She looked up at him crying.

"Why didn't u call for us when he came?"

"He blocked my power." She answered.

Shocked looks crossed her brother's faces. There was no way unless he was getting help.

"We should get ready; the funeral is in two hours."

"You don't think he'll show up do you?" Raven asked frightened.

"He can't cross the threshold." Ryder said. "He does and he's gone!"

Raven felt better knowing that. At least she'd be safe during her brother's funeral. A horrible thought crossed her mind.

"You don't think he'll come back also do you?" She asked frightened.

"No. He moved on." Rayne said.

Not one of his brothers or sister questioned him, for it was part of his power. Ryder and Rayne left to get ready for the funeral. Rade held his twin to him a while longer.

"You're ready for the next step with Tyler aren't you?" He asked her dreading the answer.

"Yes, but I don't think he's ready." She said sadly.

"You know we'll have to kick his ass when it does happen right?" He asked gently.

She signed. "That's why it's too soon. If I want to be able to face my fears through it will have to be soon! Promise me you won't hurt him too much!"

"I can't promise that! You're my sister for Christ's sake!" He grumbled.

"Yea and Ryder is going to be worse!" She said.

"When are you going to tell Tyler about it?"

"Soon." She answered.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I better go get ready. I love you sis!"

"I love you too!"

She laid there for a little while longer wondering how she was going to tell Tyler everything. She signed knowing there would be no easy way. Getting up to get ready for her brother's funeral was the hardest thing she had done in quite a while.

Tyler lay on his bed thinking about Raven. She occupied all his thoughts anymore, and his grades were slipping. He signed remembering the history test. Reid had done better on it then he had. An 18 was a long way from the A+'s he usually got. His knew his brothers were worried about him. Especially since he had flunked the last history test which was about the Salem witch trials.

"Tyler?" Reid said touching his shoulder.

Tyler jumped.

"Sorry Tyler. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now! Are you all right?" Reid said sitting down beside him.

"I was just thinking about Raven."

"She's all right. Rayne told Pogue she was." Reid said pushing Tyler's hair out of his eyes. "When was the last time you got a haircut?"

"I know she is, but she's all I ever think about anymore. I have no idea when my last hair cut was."

"Yea we've been meaning to talk to you." Reid said. "Now isn't the time though. We'll talk to you later. If you're going to go to Ridge's funeral you better get up and get ready."

Tyler got up and got his stuff to go take a shower. He was just finishing his shower when he felt he wasn't alone. Everyone but he and his brothers should have been in class. They had been excused to go to the funeral. He started to turn off the shower, but was grabbed and pushed into the wall of the shower. He looked up and into the eyes of Chase Collins. Terror flooded through him.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tyler said.

"Well I didn't die baby boy!" He said his eye's roaming over Tyler's body.

Tyler shut his eyes blocking out the sight of Chase. He jumped when Chase's mouth came down on his. He tried to push him away, but Chase had him penned against the wall with his own body. Chase's tongue found its way inside Tyler's mouth. His once gentle kiss turned rough. He felt Chase groping him below.

'No!' He cried in his mind hoping Caleb would hear him, but nobody answered him.

Chase's mouth left his, and he yanked Tyler around pushing him face first into the wall. Tyler cried out in pain. He heard the shower turn off. Chase then pushed him to the ground holding one arm behind his back. Blood poured down the drain from Tyler's face. He felt Chase's hand between them, and heard his pants unzip. Then something was poking him. Fear poured through Tyler.

"Please don't!" Tyler cried.

"This will be so much fun though! Even though I'd rather be doing this to Caleb, but you're the easiest way to Pogue at the moment."

'Caleb!' He projected in fear.

'What's wrong Tyler?' Caleb answered.

'Chase is here! Help me!' He sobbed.

Caleb was sitting on Reid's bed waiting on Tyler. Reid was pacing back and forth across the floor pulling at his tie. Pogue was sitting by Kate on Tyler's bed, and Sarah was sitting at Reid's desk.

"What's taking him so long?" Reid said. "I'd better go check on him!"

'Caleb!'

Caleb felt his insides turn cold hearing Tyler call for him. 'What's wrong Tyler?"

'Chase is here! Help me!' He heard Tyler's sobs in his head.

He jumped up running for the door. "Chase has Tyler!"

Reid and Pogue were right behind him. "Stay here!" Pogue told the girls.

"Caleb is a much better kisser than you baby boy!" Chase laughed rubbing his body against Tyler's. He reached around and touched him. Tyler cried out in pain when Chase grabbed him hurting him down below. Chase nuzzled his mouth against the back of Tyler's neck. He could feel him trembling with fear under him and he loved it.

Tyler whimpered. "Please no!"

"Your friends are coming." Chase said standing up pushing Tyler down hard. He raised his hand and Tyler went flying through the glass of the shower into his friends as they ran in.

Caleb put up a shield around Tyler and Reid as Tyler collided with the blonde boy. Pogue threw a ball of power at Chase, who easily caught it.

"Hello boys have you missed me?" He hadn't even bothered to zip up his own pants yet. Caleb and Pogue saw this and their anger soared. "I've missed your kisses Caleb!"

Caleb glared at Chase. "You kissed me once when you threw me into the sink, and you held me down with your power. I hardly call that kisses."

"There much better than Tyler's." He taunted them. He threw the ball of power at Tyler hitting him before the others could stop him. Tyler screamed in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Pogue yelled.

"One week and you ascend Pogue. You will your power to me and I'll leave baby boy alone."

"You think I'll stand idly by and let you hurt my friends?" Caleb roared catching Chase off guard with a ball of power.

"You haven't seen the last of me boys!" Chase said disappearing.

"Damn it!" Pogue cried.

Caleb rushed to Tyler and Reid's side. Tyler wasn't moving. Reid was holding him crying. "He's not breathing Caleb!"

Pogue looked to his friends frightened. Caleb looked at him.

'Marcus where are you?' He projected knowing he had seen him not too long ago.

'Just leaving my dorm, did you feel that power that was just used Pogue?'

'It's Tyler, he's not breathing. Chase was here!'

'Where are you?'

'Third floor, shower room.'

Pogue didn't realize he had been holding his breathe till Marcus ran through the door with his brother Vincent on his heels. They were both at Tyler's side. One of them put his hands on Tyler's head, the other his chest. Power poured through Tyler reviving him. Tyler gasped for breathe.

"You said Chase did this?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Pogue answered wearily.

"So he's come back for you like you all figured he would."

"Yes I ascend in one week. He's using Tyler against me."

"Raven!" Vincent suddenly cried.

Raven was getting dressed, when she felt someone using the power. She brushed it off, not caring at the moment. She finished getting dressed and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and then took her brush to her hair. She froze seeing Chase Collins appear behind her.

"I thought you'd like to know how bad of a kisser your boyfriend is." Chase said.

"Too bad you'll never kiss him again, since I just killed him!

Raven felt the room whirl before her, and she grabbed the sink to keep from falling. She saw Chase reaching for her. Something flung him at the wall. A spirit of a boy filled the room. Raven turned around facing her biggest fears. The only two people who had almost succeeded in killing her.

"My time is near! You will not harm her till it's done!" The spirit roared.

Chase stared at the spirit before him. He grinned and started to use his power. Raven screamed as stuff hurled around the room, as the spirit and Chase fought.

"RAVEN!" Ryder shouted from the door.

She barely heard him above the deafening roar in the room. She past out from the fear and the chaotic aftermath of the battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rade sat in the front pew along with his brother's and sister. He looked at his twin sitting between him and Rayne wishing that she would tell them what had happened earlier. She hadn't said a word since she had come to, and was staring into space as if in shock. She was nervously fingering the lace on her dress. Vincent and Marcus had filled them in on what happened back at the dorms to Tyler. Thank god she didn't know about that. He looked to the other side of the church and saw the four sons of Ipswich sitting there with their girlfriends. Tyler looked in the same condition as his sister. He knew Chase had something to do with his sister.

Reid looked at Tyler who was sitting between him and Caleb. Tyler hadn't looked any of them in the eye since the escapade with Chase. What had Chase done to him? He could feel Tyler still shaking slightly. He looked over at Caleb who was holding Sarah's hand, but watching Tyler out of the corner of his eye. Their eyes met matching concern in both of their eyes. Caleb glanced over at Pogue who was leaning forward with his hands buried in his face. Kate was running her hand across his back.

Pogue blamed himself for what happened to Tyler. He knew Chase would do something else to Tyler if he didn't will him his power. They had almost lost Tyler again today. He still hadn't recovered from it. The service was about to start so he sat up straight running his hand through his hair sighing. He looked over at Tyler, and frowned.

Doors opening in the back made everyone look back. The service had just started. Three older men in black suits walked in. A couple of women in black dresses were behind them. A little girl about two held the hand of one of them. The little girl was looking around and cried out in delight seeing someone.

Her mother tried to hold onto her, but she got away, and ran past the three men, one of who tried to catch her, and followed hurriedly after her. The other two men grinned watching. The mother hurrying after her husband and daughter.

"RAVIE!" She squealed launching herself at Raven.

Raven started. She had been oblivious to what was going on in the church. She looked at the little girl who was wrapped around her waist. She picked her up and held her starting to sob. The little girl pulled away wiping away Raven's tears with her little hands.

"Please don't cry Ravie," The little girl pouted.

Raven couldn't quit. The little girl was taken from her who screamed at being pulled away.

"My Ravie!" She screamed as her father held her in his arms.

The mother and the other women took Raven out of the church by the side door. Ryder hurried up to talk to the priest. Then hurried back to his brothers. They heard Raven screaming. Rade hurried out of the room.

"Tyler," Raven sobbed. "He's dead!"

The mother of the child held Raven in her arms. The other women holding her hand. Rade wondered where she had gotten the idea that Tyler was dead.

He knelt down in front of her. "What makes you think Tyler's dead?"

"Chase." She sobbed.

So then Chase had come to her. He got up and ran back into the church. He looked over at the sons of Ipswich who were conversing between themselves. The priest had just announced that the service would be delayed.

"SIMS!" He yelled.

Vincent froze the people in the church as he saw Rade's eyes start to go black. The little girl squealed in joy feeling the power. The son's of Ipswich started seeing the little girl's eyes go black. Her father rolled his eyes as books started flying through the church. .

Tyler jumped hearing Rade yell at him. He saw Rade's eyes black with anger. He felt Reid's and Caleb's hands cover his hands.

"Come with me now!" Rade said. "For god's sake were in god's sanctuary I'm not going to hurt you and neither is anyone else. Raven thinks your dead, now come with me!"

Tyler paled. He got up and went with Rade. Reid followed him to the door, and stood in the doorway watching. Tyler went to Raven and knelt down in front of her. He took one of her hands in his. The two women were glaring at him. He wondered who they were, and then his thoughts were back on the girl before him.

"Raven?" He said.

She looked up in shock seeing Tyler before her. Tyler leaned in and kissed her and she knew it was him when the power came from them again. She wrapped her arms around him. The two women were startled, and looked at one another. Another Downing had found love as they had. They smiled, and hurried back to their husbands.

Reid moved on into the room to allow the two women, who he now knew were witches to go back into the church. He turned to Rade who had a disgusted look on his face watching Tyler and Raven. He looked at Tyler and Raven. Raven had slid to the floor and Tyler was half laying on her kissing her. He knew he better break it up before Rade beat Tyler to a pulp.

He cleared his throat. When that didn't work, he walked over to them. "Tyler!" He looked back at Rade who was looking pissed by now. 'TYLER!' he projected to him.

Tyler jumped back from Raven as if he had been doused with a bucket of cold water. Reid almost laughed seeing Tyler's expression. He saw Tyler's gaze fall on Rade though and watched him turn pale. Reid shot Rade a dirty look. Rade went over and pulled Raven up and away from Tyler.

"Tyler?" Raven said. "Chase told me he killed you."

"He almost did, would have if it weren't for Vincent and Marcus still being at the dorms." Reid answered gravely for him.

Raven shuddered. Reid helped Tyler up from the floor. Raven went to him and hugged him tightly to her. "Will you sit with me Tyler?"

Tyler looked at Reid who shrugged meaning that is was his decision. Tyler looked at Raven as she pulled back. "Yes." He said. She smiled sadly at him, and took his hand pulling him back to the church. Reid looked at Rade who didn't look happy at all.

'Let them be happy as long as they can together Rade. With Chase back you don't know what's going to happen next.'

Rade nodded at Reid, and they went back into the church. Caleb and Pogue had been watching the doorway anxiously. The two women had come back into the church awhile before. The mother of the little girl had quietly scolded her, and the books went sailing back to where they belonged. They sighed in relief when Raven walked back in holding Tyler's hand. Caleb and Pogue glanced at one another. Rade and Reid followed them back into the church, and Reid swaggered back over to them.

"Ravie!" The little girl said launching herself back at Raven. Raven barely caught the little girl as she flew out of her father's arms and into hers. Raven hugged the little girl to her. "I've missed you sweetie pie!" The little girl kissed Raven. Raven turned to Tyler.

"This is my niece Riley." She told a shocked Tyler. "Riley this is my boyfriend Tyler."

"Your boyfriend?" One of the older men asked. Raven turned to her oldest brother. "I didn't think you would come."

"I'm here. Now who is he?"

"This is Tyler Simms. He's one of the son's of Ipswich. Tyler these are my older brothers. Rowan, Rafe, and Rory. Rory is Riley's father. These are my sister in laws Jade, Rory's wife, and Corinne, Rowan's wife."

"Your brothers?" Tyler asked bewildered. "I thought you only had four brothers."

"I did have eight brothers. Besides Ridge gone now, my brother Roman died a day before his eighteenth birthday five years ago." She shivered.

"I need to unfreeze these people soon!" Vincent muttered.

Rowan eyed the boy with his sister. A son of Ipswich huh. Corinne tugged on his arm, and they took their seats. Vincent waved his hand and the chatter in the church was once again heard. Tyler took Raven's hand as they set down. Riley curled up on Raven's lap and was soon fast asleep. Rade sitting on Raven's other side kept side glancing at Tyler.

The service started. Reid glanced over at Lizette Sackett sitting with her brothers and two people who must be her parents. He was unprepared for seeing the size of the Sackett family. When the church had been frozen, only a few of the Sacketts had been frozen. That meant that over half of them had the power.

Pogue and Caleb looked at one another, knowing now where the other three lines of power had went that night at Caleb' house. Why were they not living here in Ipswich then and the eldest brother Rowan the de facto leader? Pogue had told them what Raven had told him about Trey and Sloan. It had really floored them seeing the little girl using powers. They had never seen anyone that young with them before.

The service ended, and people left to go to the Downing House. The family and close friends went to the cemetery. The son's of Ipswich included. Raven handed Riley to her father, and rode with her brothers to the cemetery, pulling Tyler along with them. Tyler looked back at his brothers who just nodded at him that it was ok.

Everyone stood around Ridge's grave telling him goodbye. Tears were streaming down Raven's face, and Tyler held his arm tightly around her. Raven felt his presence before he appeared. She pushed Tyler away turning toward the apparition. She saw his gaze fall on Riley. Oh no way in hell she thought! She threw fireball after fireball at the apparition who turned into that of her brother Roman. He returned his power on her, and she dodged. She saw other power balls go by her and go right through Roman, but hers hit him with a force knocking him back. She may be afraid of him, but she'd die to protect the life of her beloved niece.

The fireballs stopped coming around her, to her surprise she did something that tore into the apparition, and he screamed in pain. She didn't even know she could do that. She looked back at the grave and knew it had been part of Ridge. She threw it at him again, and he exploded into a fiery ball setting the trees on fire. They went out as she turned around walking away the angry power still bouncing off of her. Trey sighed as he waved his hand putting out the fire. Vincent waved his hand unfreezing the priest and the other few non power ones there.

Tyler sat by Raven in Silence back at the house. She glanced at him taking his hand. "I guess you probably have lots of questions for me?" She said.

He nodded. She got up pulling him with her to her room, shutting the door behind them, and waving her hand sound blocking the room from the inside and out. They sat on her bed and he held her.

"It's a long story are you sure you want to do this now?" She asked.

"Just tell me who that ghost was at the graveyard." He said.

"My brother Roman."

He gasped. "Why did you attack him then?"

"He needs my powers to bring him back to life, to take vengeance on the one who killed him. He has till October 31st Halloween or he passes on."

"Who killed him?" Tyler asked.

"Storm Knight. Trey and Chandler's older brother. He was only protecting me from him. He never meant to kill him." She sobbed.

"Protecting you from your own brother?" He asked.

"Yes. Roman got his kicks hurting people. He just about killed me throwing me down the stairs, and using his power on me, till Storm stepped in." She said shivering in fear remembering.

Tyler held her closer kissing her forehead. "Why do your older brothers not live here?"

"Cause of what happened with Storm and Roman. It split the covenant."

Tyler pulled her chin up and kissed her. He shivered remembering Chase and his kiss. He hated that memory interrupting this special one with Raven. Then the power of love took over and chased the memory from him. Raven's arms wrapped around him, running through his hair. He wrapped his around her, pulling gently at the waves of ebony hair. One hand slid down to the small of her back and she arched against him. He pulled his other hand from her hair and brought it around the front cupping her breast. She gasped, and he pulled back looking at her asking for her permission.

She pulled him back into the kiss. His hand went up her shirt then caressing her smooth stomach. She reached down and pulled his shirt up and he helped her pull it off. She felt him unhook her bra. Then he reached down pulling her skirt up to her hip, and he cupped her bottom pulling her on top of him. She moaned in pleasure. She ran her hand over his muscled chest and abs. He was pulling her shirt up when books flew off the shelf falling on the floor with a bang pulling them apart. They looked at one another breathing heavily.

"Did we do that?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Raven said with a giggle.

"Maybe we should stop." He said hugging her to him.

She sighed and knew he had to know all of it before they gave themselves to one another. "Are you a virgin Tyler?"

He blushed nodding his head yes. She smiled at him. "So am I." She told him.

He started to kiss her, but she pushed him back. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" he asked as the door burst open admitting Rade and Vincent.

Raven glared at them. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Tyler looked at them worriedly. "Your brothers are looking for you Tyler. There ready to go." Rade said rudely.

Tyler sighed. He leaned over and kissed Raven goodbye. He received more glares from the two boys. "Do you want to go with me to Nicky's tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said glaring at the boys again. Raven threw her pillow at Rade as he watched Tyler leave pulling on his shirt.

"Why Rade? I was just about to tell him."

Rade glared at her knowing she knew why. He turned and left the room.

"What?" she asked Vincent who was still staring at her. He picked something off of the floor and tossed it at her. She blushed looking at her bra which she hadn't realized had come off. He turned to leave.

"Vin?" She called.

"Yea?" He asked her turning back to her.

"Thanks for healing Tyler today." She said smiling at him.

"Just don't make me regret it!" He sighed walking away.

Raven didn't see the person staring in the window glaring at what had happened. He cursed walking away from the Downing house. She plopped back on her bed smiling at what she had felt with Tyler. She heard Riley calling for her then, and got up put her bra back on fixed her clothes and hair and joined her family for the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Well I tried Draco's Secret Lover hope you like it!

Chapter 15

Reid looked over at Tyler who was sitting on his bed staring into space. They needed to be leaving soon to pick up the girls for their date. He was excited to be taking Lizzie out, yet nervous at the same time.

"Tyler what's wrong?" He asked sitting beside him.

"Last night Raven and I got caught in her room, by Rade and Vincent." He said.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Reid grimaced.

"No, they just interrupted when Raven was getting ready to tell me something. If looks could kill though I'd be dead." Tyler paled.

Reid sighed. If he had a sister he'd of probably reacted the same way. "You ready to go little bro?"

"Yea." Tyler said getting up grabbing his green coat putting it on over his black hoodie.

"Can I drive?" Reid asked. He loved driving Tyler's Hummer.

Tyler grinned. This was a change. "Sure. I'd rather sit in back with Raven anyhow."

"Thanks Ty!" Reid said taking the keys from Tyler grinning like a mad man.

Tyler climbed in the front seat and they drove to the Downing house where they were to pick up the girls. They pulled up to the front of the house, got out and walked up to the door ringing the doorbell. Alfred answered the door and glared at them again.

"You are expected in the office." He said ushering them there.

Tyler gulped walking in seeing Raven's six brothers sitting there along with five other boys, who he took to be Lizzie's brothers. Reid nervously looked around.

"Hi Tyler. Reid." Ryder said. "Take a seat."

Tyler and Reid sat in two of the big leather easy chairs warily.

"I hear you're a real ladies man." One of the ones they didn't know said to Reid standing in front of him.

"I…" He started.

"Pogue has already vouched for him Kyle!" Tate said.

Reid was shocked. Pogue had vouched for him? Kyle sighed looking at Reid. "I expect her home by twelve!" He leaned down into Reid's face. "Anything happens to her and you'll regret it!" Reid nodded.

"Tyler, Raven said she was going to stay in the dorms tonight, but I still expect her to be in her room by one am when I call to check." Rowan said.

"Yes sir." Tyler said nervously.

"Is the interrogation over yet?" Lizzie asked from the doorway glaring at her brothers.

Reid stared in fascination at the girl with the piercing green eyes and long red hair. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He had never seen a more beautiful girl. He realized suddenly he could really be himself with her for she already knew his secret. She had the same secret herself.

Raven appeared in the doorway taking Tyler's breathe away. She was wearing skin tight black jeans, a blood red spaghetti strap shirt. Her black leather jacket she swung over her shoulder. She smiled at him, and kissed him as she walked up to him, much to her brothers' disgust. She looked over at Rade and glared at him. Tyler saw this and thought oh great!

Reid was still watching Lizzie; she turned to one of her brothers and said something to him. He saw a tattoo of a dragon on the back of her shoulder, and a black tribal piece with purple stars on her lower back. He wondered if she had any more, and thought of the fun that would be finding out.

"Shall we go?" Reid asked.

They went out and Reid opened the passenger door for Lizzie. "Your chariot awaits madam!"

She smiled at him, as he took her hand helping her in the vehicle. She turned to look and saw Tyler and Raven leaning against the side of the hummer kissing. She waved her hand and Raven flew back about three feet. "Can't you at least wait till you're inside the vehicle?"

Tyler blushed, as Raven glared at her cousin. Tyler turned and opened the door to his hummer for Raven and helped her in and shut the door. Reid followed him around to the other side.

"Tonight's going to be fun little brother!" Reid said.

"Yea I hope so." Tyler said as he got in the car.

He felt more than saw Raven scooting closer to him. She took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a small kiss smiling at her. She smiled also. In a short time they were at Nicky's. They entered to find the place humming. It was packed. Reid led the way in holding Lizette's hand. Tyler and Raven followed along after them.

"Hey Reid! Tyler over here!" Caleb called. "We saved you some seats."

"Aren't you a sweet one?" Lizette said sitting down and taking off her jacket.

"Only three chairs Caleb?" Reid asked.

Caleb looked around and finally glaring at Aaron sitting at a table close to them. "There were four."

"That's all right!" Raven said pushing Tyler down in the only chair left, and sat on his lap and kissing him.

"Well that's a way!" Kate said laughing.

"What do you guys want? You look so comfortable you shouldn't have to get up!" Reid said.

"A coke please." Raven said.

"Same." Tyler said.

"Dr Pecker." Lizette said smirking.

"What?" Reid asked in shock.

"Rebecca Lizette Sackett! Place nice now! She'll have a coke!" Raven said.

"Rebecca?" Reid asked.

She glared at him. "Can I call you Becky? I like that name."

Her glare turned into a smile. "Of course Reid."

Reid went to get there drinks.

"Oh I like this song Tyler. Let's go dance!" Raven said.

"Ok." He said hesitantly.

She whispered in his ear. "It's a slow one. Just go with the flow."

He smiled at her taking her hand as she pulled him to the dance floor. The looked to their left to see Caleb and Sarah had joined the. Raven wrapped herself in Tyler's arms. He was surprised that the dance was coming so easy.

Reid returned to the table with drinks and fries. "Where'd the others go?"

Pogue pointed to the dance floor, and then turned to Kate. "Shall we?"

"Of course!"

Reid watched Pogue lead Kate out to the dance floor. Hmm he though and turned to look at Lizette. She was taking a drink and sneaking one of his fries smirking.

"I don't suppose you want to dance?" He asked turning red.

"No," She laughed. "I don't like dancing that well."

Reid gave a sigh of relief. In the next ten minutes they found they had a lot in common. They both liked horror, sci-fi, fantasy and action-adventure movies. They'd both hated Romantic Comedies. Reid actually admitted to her he liked country music, just made her promise that she'd not tell the others.

"I like tattoo's also." She said.

"I saw two of them earlier. You have any more?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe sometime you can find out!"

Reid choked on his coke. Pogue hit him on the back as he walked up. "You all right Reid?"

Lizette was laughing. Pogue looked at her then to Reid realizing that Reid had met his match.

"I'll be fine." Reid said looking at his date in wonder.

Reid looked around at the others, noticing that Tyler and Raven weren't with them. "Where's Tyler and Raven?"

"Still on the dance floor." Sarah laughed.

"Tyler? He doesn't even know how to dance though!" Reid sputtered.

"Doesn't look like he's having any trouble to me." Caleb said smiling.

Reid looked over to see Tyler actually having a good time. He smiled starting to turn back and saw some of the Master's of Ipswich sitting at a table on the other side of the dance floor. Some of them were watching Raven and Tyler intently. Rade was one of them. He sighed and turned back to the others. Doing so he missed Aaron heading out to the dance floor and knock into Tyler.

The Master's of Ipswich saw it all, but none of them moved. They wanted to see how it played out.

"Sorry…" Tyler started only to be shoved into a wall. He turned to his attacker fighting off the panic starting to rise. It was Aaron.

"Sorry for what? Hogging the prettiest girl in here? I'm cutting in." Aaron said turning to Raven who glared at him. He grabbed her around the waist trying to dance with her. She tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer.

Tyler felt anger surge through him, and he walked up behind Aaron grabbing his arm. "Get your hands of my girl!"

"Oh has the baby boy poser finally gained some balls?" Aaron said taunting Tyler. He suddenly pushed Raven back into the corner by the jukebox hitting it and making the disc skip. She crumbled to the ground. Tyler saw red and hurled himself at Aaron.

"What the hell was that?" Pogue asked standing up and looking to the dance floor. "Jesus its Tyler!"

The boys hurried over and stopped shocked to see what they saw. Tyler had Aaron on his back beating the shit out of him.

"Raven!" Lizette cried hurrying over to her. "Are you all right?"

"No." Raven hissed in pain.

Lizette looked around and saw all eyes were on Tyler and Aaron and she put her hand on the small of Raven's back and her eyes turned back healing Raven. Raven breathed without pain finally catching her breathe. Caleb and Pogue were pulling Tyler off of Aaron, but they were having trouble because Tyler was still pissed. Lizette helped Raven up and let her hurry over to Tyler. She got in front of him catching his arms and pushing him back.

"Stop Tyler! I'm all right now!" She said. Caleb and Pogue hadn't let go of him yet.

"Now?" He whispered.

"Yea now. Let's go back to the table ok." She took his hand and kissed him. She felt his anger flow away with the kiss. Caleb and Pogue let go of him. Pogue ran his hand through his hair looking at Caleb.

"What got into him?" Pogue asked looking down at Aaron who was still laying there bleeding surrounded by his goons.

"Love." Caleb said grinning.

Reid glanced over at the Master's of Ipswich. 'Well did he pass the test?' He projected to Rade who glanced at him. 'Yea, but he should have stepped in before Raven got hurt.'

'She was really hurt?' Reid asked glancing at Raven who was again sitting on Tyler's lap.

'Yea I can feel her pain. Lizzie healed her.'

Reid shook his head, and headed back to the table angrily. Caleb and Pogue looked at him wondering what changed his mood so drastically. He nodded his head toward the Downings and their friends. Lizette saw this.

'Don't tell Raven!' She projected to Pogue, Caleb, and Reid.

"Now where were we?" Lizette asked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Tyler; I need to go to the ladies room." Raven said giving Tyler a kiss. "Hey anyone else need to go to the ladies room?"

"Well actually yea if your inviting me!" Reid said jumping up. "I've always wanted to see the inside of one!"

Everyone laughed. "Sorry Reid but I think you'll have to sit this one out!" Lizzie said kissing Reid's cheek. She got up and followed Raven accompanied by Kate and Sarah.

"Ok Tyler what the hell happened out there?" Caleb asked.

"Aaron came up behind me and pushed me out of the way saying I was hogging the prettiest girl in the room. He grabbed Raven then and tried making her dance with him. I saw red, and grabbed him, but before I could hit him he pushed Raven into the jukebox. Did I do something wrong?" He asked the feeling jumping up in him.

"No." Caleb said. "You handled yourself well tonight."

All the girls came back but Raven. "Where's Raven?" Tyler asked.

"Over there." Kate pointed at Raven who was talking to some older boy. "He's hot!"

Pogue gave her a dirty look. She grinned at him pulling him to her and kissing him. "Not as hot as you though baby!"

"Who is that?" Reid asked.

"Storm Knight." Lizette answered.

Tyler started. He looked at Lizette. "Don't look at me I'm as started to see him as you. He hasn't been back in five years!"

Raven hugged the boy then headed back over to the table. Storm headed over to the Master's of Ipswich table. He was warmly greeted at the table. Raven walked up to the table with a smile that faltered when she saw all of them, but Tyler and Lizette glaring at her.

"What did I do?" She asked.

Tyler looked at the others and frowned.

"You were all over that guy!" Sarah scolded. "What about Tyler?"

Raven laughed. "Storm is a Master of Ipswich. He's like my older brother."

The others were still giving her dirty looks. "Look he saved my life five years ago. He's like a brother that's all. If you all don't like it then that's your problem. My love belongs to Tyler, no one else."

She turned and stormed away out the door. Tyler shot his brother's and their girlfriends a dirty look and hurried after Raven.

"Raven!" He cried running out the door. She didn't look back. Finally he caught up to her and he caught her arm pulling her around to face him. She was crying. He kissed away the tears. "I'm sorry for that baby."

"I love you Tyler. I'm not leaving you for anyone!"

"I know that!" He said holding her.

"It's been a long day Tyler. Will you take me back to my dorm?"

He took her hand and led her over to the hummer, opened her door and helped her in. He jumped in himself and they headed back to the dorms.

Reid walked out the door a few minutes later looking for them. He saw Tyler's Hummer was gone and silently swore. They'd screwed up that was for sure. He went back into Nicky's.

"Tyler's hummer is gone." He said sitting down.

"What?" Caleb asked worriedly.

"You all expected her to come back in here after the way you all treated her?" Lizette asked. "Are all of you blind? Did you see the spark in her eyes when she was over there talking to Storm that she has when she looks in Tyler's eyes? Hell no! She's never going to hurt him in that way!"

"We should probably head back to the dorms also." Pogue said looking at the door worriedly.

"There not little kids!" Lizette said standing up. "Besides Raven needs to talk to Tyler about something important without any interruptions."

She waved her arm and grinned at the chair where Tyler had been sitting. Then glanced over at the Master's of Ipswich.

"What did you just do?" Reid asked.

"Put an illusion on the chair to make the Master's of Ipswich think Tyler and Raven were still here." She sat back down.

"What does she need to talk to him about?" Caleb asked.

"Personal stuff that is none of your business." She glared at Caleb.

Caleb looked between Reid and his girlfriend. She was just like him. He shook his head knowing he was not going to find out anything soon. He settled back in his chair against his better judgment and took a drink of his coke.

Raven lay next to Tyler on his bed. She leaned over kissing him on the tip of his nose. He pushed her back and leaned over kissing her. He moved so he was lying on top of her. His hands massaging her sides. She pulled his shirt up and he helped her pull it off. Her hands ran up and down his smooth back. One hand moved up to his hair which was almost as long as Pogue's now and ran her hand through it. He moaned into her mouth. She suddenly pushed him away remembering what she had to tell him before they went any farther.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's something you have to know."

"Ok." He said moving back to her side.

"I don't know where to begin…" she said.

"Take your time."

"It runs in the Sackett family with the females passed down through the ages." She began. "It happened to my mother, and her mother before her. Like the power of love. Only when you have the first time with the one that makes the power of love course through you, and it's their first time…." She looked at Tyler.

"Go on…" He said.

"I'll ascend, and so will the one that loves me, if it is also his first time. Only I will gain my own power, and you will get some of the power of the Downings and Sacketts combined. It doesn't take the place of your ascension on your eighteenth birthday though. That will still take place as will mine when I turn eighteen."

"You mean if we make love we will both ascend in love?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." Tyler said. "Are you?"

"Yes." She said kissing him.

It wasn't long before they both had all of their clothes off, and Tyler was over her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes."

She cried out in pain as he entered her. He stopped looking down at her palely.

"Don't stop!" She panted. "Please Tyler!"

He started to move inside her again, and she felt waves of pleasure rush through her. His mouth met hers and they moved together in harmony. Their pace quickened till stars exploded in their bodies. Neither had recovered yet when power surged into them.

Raven screamed and Tyler cried out in pain. Both of them blacked out from the sheer power of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rade groaned in pain. His brothers and friends looked at him in concern. They then felt it. Raven was ascending. Rade doubled over in pain. Rayne put his arm around him.

Caleb jerked back from kissing Sarah in alarm. She looked at him startled. He looked at Reid and Pogue. Lizette looked at the boys.

"I really didn't think it was going to happen tonight." She said and swung around to look at the Master's of Ipswich shocked to see Rade doubled over in pain. "Does it really hurt that much when you ascend?"

"Yes." Caleb replied. "How the hell did Tyler just ascend?"

"The Power of Love!" She said. "I hate it when they feel each other's pain."

"What?" Reid asked.

"Rade and Raven. They feel each others pain. Oh shit there they go. You guys better head out, before they get to Tyler first."

"Damn!" Pogue said kissing Kate and hurrying away.

Caleb kissed Sarah and followed him. Reid looked at his date. To his shock she leaned over and kissed him. Power shot out of the kiss as it had with Tyler and Raven. Caleb and Pogue turned back feeling the power behind them. Their mouths dropped open seeing the power radiate from them. They'd never expected it of Reid. He was the player of the group. The least likely of them to fall in love.

Reid pulled back reluctantly from Lizette. She looked at him in shock.

"What was that?" Reid asked.

"The power of love." She breathed.

He leaned in for another kiss, the feeling of the power of that kiss overriding all other emotions. Pogue reached over and grabbed him. She was his cousin after all, but then so was Raven. He let Tyler kiss her as much as he wanted. Right now Tyler was in deep shit and they needed to get to him.

"Reid! Tyler's in trouble remember!"

"What?" He asked as if remembering other people were around. "I'll bring him back Lizzie. Never fear!"

"TYLER!" Reid suddenly cried pushing Pogue out of the way and running out the door.

Raven stirred having a hard time breathing since Tyler was still lying on top of her. She touched his shoulder shaking him a little.

"Tyler." She said.

He stirred and looked down at her.

"Having trouble breathing here." She said.

"Sorry!" he said lying beside her. "You ok?"

"Yes are you?"

"Yea."

Raven lay in his arms for a few peaceful moments. "Oh god!" She cried jumping up. "Get dressed! Hurry!"

"What's wrong Raven?" Tyler asked.

"We're going to have company. It would be best if we were dressed."

"Company?"

"Didn't you feel it when Caleb ascended?" She asked pulling on her jeans, and reaching down for her top pulling it over her head.

"Oh shit!" He said sitting up and reaching down pulling on his shorts and jeans. He was just pulling his shirt down when the door burst open. He turned to face a very pissed Rade Downing.

"Please Rade!" Raven said jumping in front of Tyler.

Raven suddenly doubled over in pain. Rade caught her feeling some of her pain. His anger now concern for his twin.

Tyler stepped forward, but pain shot through him also. He cried out in pain falling to his knees.

"What the hell's going on here?" Reid cried running into his room hurrying to Tyler's side.

"Which ever one of you is doing it stop!" Caleb said.

"It's not any of us!" Rayne said.

Three figures suddenly appeared in the room. Fireballs were thrown from their hands hitting their prey unprepared.

"NO!" Raven screamed seeing both of her brothers fall.

Tyler paled watching Caleb, Pogue, and Reid hit by balls of power. The three assailants disappeared along with Raven. Tyler saw his beloved disappear before his eyes before he passed out from the pain.

Tyler painfully awoke. He hurt everywhere. He slowly lifted himself to a sitting position. He felt the nausea rise up with the dizziness and he willed it back. He opened his eyes to see the devastation in the room. The masters of Ipswich lay sprawled about the room. His own brothers lying unmoving. He heard something by the door and looked up to see Lizzie, Sarah, and Kate standing there.

The three girls stepped into the room and went to those they loved. Tyler groaned trying to get up. Lizzie looked over at Tyler who was looking around in shock around the room. She looked around frantically for Raven.

"Where is she?" She cried.

"Chase, Adam, and Shane took her." Tyler said reaching her side and dropping down by Reid.

"Is he alive?" He asked his voice catching.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What the hell is going on here?" Rowan Downing's voice boomed through the room.

"Could you keep it down?" Rade sputtered holding his head sitting up.

"No Shit!" Reid muttered.

"Chase, Shane, and Adam took us by surprise." Pogue said letting Kate help him up.

"RAVEN!" Rade cried frantically looking for her.

"They took her." Tyler sobbed.

"This is all your fault Sims!" Rade said getting up and advancing on Tyler, but was blocked by Caleb and Pogue.

Reid was kneeling by Tyler with his arm around him. Rowan looked at his brothers, Rafe and Rory. This wasn't good!

"Trey, Chandler take Storm to the sanctuary now!" Rowan ordered. "Rade concentrate on your power to find her now, before it's too late!"

Rade pushed Caleb and Pogue away from him, and closed his eyes concentrating on his sister. Nothing. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated. His eyes fell on Tyler. He went to him and pushed Reid away, kneeling down beside Tyler.

"Give me your hands and help me find her!"

Tyler joined hands with Rade. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on her!"

Tyler shut his eyes thinking of Raven. A power jolted through both of them. They saw her in their minds with Shane above her touching her. Anger surged through them. Rade got what he wanted knowing where they were, and broke the connection.

"The old Downing house!" Tyler and Rade said at the same time.

Raven felt someone on top of her touching her, and she moaned out loud.

"Tyler!" She moaned.

Laughter woke her the rest of the way up. She cried out seeing her ex on top of her.

"Get off of me Shane!"

"No." He said forcing her to kiss him.

She tried to use her power to get him off of her, but her power was gone.

"Do you think we'd be stupid enough not to bind your power?" He laughed sliding his hand up her shirt and fondling her breast.

She fought against him, but he moaned in pleasure grinning. She realized it only added to his pleasure so she stopped and closed her eyes blocking him out. She felt him unzipping her jeans and then pulling them and her panties down. She felt the tears coming and couldn't stop them. She cried out in pain as he took her. Tyler would never want her again she thought as sobs ripped through her.

Rade sat in the back of his brothers four door pickup feeling Raven's pain, and he paled. He felt sick. How could they of let this happen?

"He raped her." He said helplessly.

Rowan and Rafe who were sitting in the front seat turned to look at him, as did Ryder and Rayne on each side of him. Rory had been sent back to the house to help protect Storm and their wives.

"Who?" Rafe asked.

"Shane." Rade said letting a few tears fall.

"He's one of us though!" Rafe said.

"That didn't stop him from being one of those who killed Ridge!" Ryder spat.

Rowan looked in the rear view mirror seeing the four vehicles full of the rest of the master's of Ipswich and the four sons of Ipswich following them. "Rade I want you to stay in the pickup. Don't come in the house till I send for you!"

"NO!" He yelled at his eldest brother. "I want to help!"

"You haven't ascended yet. Roman will pick you off first if you go in there!"

"Roman?" Rade looked at Rafe shocked. "What makes you think he's there?"

"Why do you think the place is haunted little brother?" Rafe said rolling his eyes. "Roman had to have some place to go."

"Wait you knew he was there?"

"Yes." Rowan answered.

"And you knew he'd come to Raven for his life back, and you never even warned her?" Rade asked angrily.

He saw Rowan and Rafe exchange looks.

"She knew." Rowan said.

"Now it's my turn!" Chase Collin said walking up to where Shane was finishing with the girl. "Her power's still bound?"

"Yes." Shane answered getting up off of the sobbing girl.

"Good, last time she almost got me, when I tried." Chase said grinning as he unzipped his pants.

He held out his hand and Raven screamed in pain at the power that ran through her.

Rade cried out in pain arching his head back against the seat.

"Rade!" Ryder cried trying to hold Rade down.

"Their using the power on her!" He screamed in pain.

Raven was ready to pass out from the pain when Shane hit Chase stopping him from hurting her more. "That's enough! Roman will kill you if you kill her. He needs her to bring him back!"

Rade slumped back unconscious.

Raven felt herself flowing back and forth from darkness to lightness. Her nerves were raw from the power that had flown through her from Chase. She hadn't been able to block it with her power bound. She closed her eyes and willed her subconscious to take over as she felt Chase take her.

"You want a turn also Adam when I'm finished." Chase asked.

"Hell no!" He said looking at the girl, who made him sick just looking at her. "It's her boyfriend I want!"

"I want a piece of him also!" Chase said.

Raven heard no more as her subconscious did take over knocking her out.

Raven screamed coming too as the power hit her again, though it was her power flowing back through her. She felt the power healing her pain as it flowed through her. She tried to get up, but was held down still by Chase. He kissed her roughly before she made him fly through the air and slam against the side of the basement wall.

She reached down and grabbed her jeans and pulling them up, stumbling as she got to her feet. She felt his presence and turned to him, as she finished dressing herself.

"I won't do it!" She hissed at him.

"You have no choice dear sister!" Roman said. Adam appeared at Roman's side holding a sleeping Riley.

Raven felt the fear slam into her when she saw Riley in his arms. "This wasn't part of the plan. I thought we were going to use Tyler against her!" Shane said.

"SAY IT!" Roman bellowed.

Raven knew she had no choice. She said the incantation and felt the power pour from her into Roman. He screamed as he gained flesh and bone once again. She said some more and watched as his power ascended back into him. He threw his hand at Raven and she flew into the wall behind her knocking the breath from her. He moved his hand and she slammed into another. She felt the blood pouring from a wound on her head. He waved his other hand holding her against the wall, and a spike went through her leg penning her to the wall. She screamed in pain.

"I do believe it's your turn now Chase." Roman said waving his arm and letting Raven go. She screamed when the spike held her in place against the wall.

"Say it to me!" Chase said as he ran his hand down her cheek. "I…will…you…"

"NOTHING!" She screamed sending the spike out of her leg into Chase slamming him backwards into the other wall twenty feet away. She fell to the ground and almost passed out from the pain.

"Raven!" She heard someone cry from far away. She held her arm out and willed Riley to her. She heard Adam cry out as Riley flew out of his arms and into her arms. She put up a shield around her and Riley.

She looked down at the little girl realizing she was in a deep sleep. She felt a fire ball hit the shield. She looked at Roman knowing she had foiled his plans for revenge against his brothers by using the little girl.

'Hurry! I can't hold up the shield for too long! I won't let them have your little girl to get to you Rory! Never! I'll die first. I'm sorry Storm, he's coming! He's coming!' She looked to find Chase still pinned against the other wall unconscious and the other three disappearing to finish their plans. She heard footsteps and looked to see her brothers and friends running toward her, and she let the darkness take over.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tyler held back from the others as they went to Raven. Her shield was just going down. He was shocked to see the little girl under Raven's shield. Rafe Downing picked the little girl up cradling her in his arms checking her over. He saw the man give a sigh of relief. Rowan was looking over Raven. She was covered in blood and bruises covered her pretty face. Rayne knelt beside Raven healing her head and the hole in her leg where she had been pierced by the stake.

"Get back to the house now. Roman is probably already there." He told the other Masters of Ipswich who hurried away.

Tyler looked to find his brothers standing around Chase glaring at him. Tyler walked over to them knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere near Raven with her brothers all around her. He hit Chase across the face making him come too. His brothers were startled at what he had done. They hadn't expected that from him.

"Why isn't she coming to?" They heard Ryder Downing cry.

"The power of the spell took too much out of her. She needs to rest!" Rowan Downing said.

Chase groaned He looked up to see the son's of Ipswich in front of him. He saw the pissed off looks he was receiving from them, and he laughed despite the pain. He grinned at Tyler.

"Hello baby boy. Come back for more of me?" He laughed.

Tyler glared at Chase shaking off the fear that was coming on him. His thoughts flew back to that day in the shower stall, and he shivered remembering Chase touching him. He couldn't back away though, not in front of Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. Tyler threw a ball of power at him. Chase screamed in pain throwing one back at Tyler who flew threw the air, and would have hit the wall hard if a shield hadn't of gone up around him.

Rade turned when he heard Chase scream. Tyler was flung backward by a ball of light and he threw a shield around Tyler before he hit the wall. Chase's screams rang through the deep room, as Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all threw balls at him one after the other till he succumbed to the pain. Tyler finished him off by throwing another at him. Caleb used his power to pull the stake out of Chase, and Chase fell lifelessly to the floor.

Reid felt for a pulse. He shook his head confirming there was none. Tyler felt the air go out of him; he had never killed anyone before. What would Raven say? Had he lost her now?

Jade Downing was screaming for her baby running through the house frantically looking for her. Corinne was also looking. Her hand went to her stomach as if guarding the child growing inside her. She had only just told Rowan last night.

"JADE!" Rory's voice was heard throughout the house.

"Rory!" Jade cried running to her husband. "Riley is gone!"

Rory felt fear. "She has to be here somewhere."

"She's not." Corinne said walking into the room, and seeing the Knight boys with Rory.

"Rory?" Storm said.

"Get him in the sanctuary now! Corinne take Jade there now please." Rory said.

"Why what is going on?" Corinne asked.

"Raven was taken by Roman. He'll be here soon to finish what he started five years ago.

"But he's dead!" Jade said through her tears.

Raven's words rushed threw the Master's of Ipswich heads. Rory paled when Raven told him she had Riley and would protect her till death. His eyes met Storms.

"Hurry go!" Rory cried.

"Trey get the women in there now!" Storm told his brother. He turned to Rory as his brothers took Corinne and Jade to their room of shelter. "This is my fight Rory get in there with your wife."

"This just isn't your fight now! He took my little girl! He's almost killed my sister how many times now. The day you killed him you became a true master if Ipswich Storm. My brothers and I knew how he was, but we couldn't bring ourselves to stop him. We tried to protect the younger ones from him, but we weren't always here. He's ascended now Storm, you can't do it alone!"

"Hello Rory!" Roman said appearing before them with Shane and Adam. "Storm."

Balls of power lit up the house then as the warlocks dueled. Trey and Chandler joined them.

"This is hardly fair now! Four against three?" He hit Chandler with a ball of fire and Chandler fell. "Now that's better!"

"NO!" Storm cried. He went back to fighting Roman with a vengeance.

Soon they were joined by the rest of the Archer boys and the Wainwrights. Shane went down right way as he was hit by three power balls. All from his own brothers. They knew he was dead before he hit the floor. Vincent went after Adam. Adam disappeared into thin air. All that was left now was Roman who was fighting both Storm and Rory.

"Did you miss your little girl?" Roman asked.

"Damn you!" Rory hissed, and he missed blocking a power ball. He fell to the floor unconscious but still alive.

The battle raged on between Storm and Roman. Trey went to Chandler's side. He wasn't breathing but he still had a pulse. His put his hands on Chandler's chest and they were joined by Marcus's and Vincent's. Chandler gasped for breath coming too. Trey breathed a sigh of relief, if he'd been any longer…he'd of never lived with himself.

Rowan, Rafe, and Ryder entered the house. They had left Rayne and Rade with Raven and Riley in the pickup. Rayne wasn't happy, but he held his little niece to him tightly. He put up a shield around the truck just in case. The three Downings entered the house to find it almost destroyed. Rowan cursed flinging a ball of power at Roman knocking him off of his feet. Two more hit him and he screamed in pain. Four balls hit him then killing him. Rafe stepped forward incanting something no one could hardly hear. They all watched in wonder as Roman's soul was caught in an orb. Then it exploded. Rafe finished his incantation sending his brother onto the after life. Let their father deal with him now he thought!

'You can come in now!' Ryder projected to his brothers.

Rory opened his eyes coming to. "Hey big brother. I've got someone here for you!" Rory looked up to see Rayne holding his little girl in his arms.

"Daddy!" She cried launching herself at him. He grunted in pain as she hit him full force. Rayne put his hand on his brother's shoulder healing him, and taking his pain.

"Where's Raven?" Rory asked looking around.

"Rowan took her to her room. Rade's with them." Rayne said looking in the direction of Raven's room.

"Is she all right?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so." Rayne said looking down.

"What happened?" Rory asked holding his daughter to him.

"She was raped." Rayne whispered. "She had a stake thrown through her leg. Made to use power that she wasn't ready to use yet."

Rory paled.

"Where's mommy?" The little girl asked bringing both brothers back to the present.

"I'd better go let Jade out and let her have Riley before she kills me. Thanks for bringing her back to me."

"Don't' thank me. Thank Raven!" Rayne said.

Rory hurried to the room of Sanctuary and took off the wards opening the door. Jade looked up from where she was sitting by Corinne and cried out seeing her husband and daughter enter the room. She rushed to them holding them both.

"Mommy!" The little girl squealed.

Rowan looked down at his sister. He had healed her as best as he could. The only thing he couldn't heal was her mind. That only she could heal, and only if she wanted to.

Tyler sat in the backseat of his hummer staring at nothing. Reid who was driving and the other two keep glancing at him with looks of concern. They had disposed of Chase, and were heading back to the dorms. He'd killed Chase. He'd do it again if he had to, but that didn't make it any easier. Chase had been evil. That should excuse killing him, but it still didn't sit easy with Tyler. If it had been one of his brothers to kill Chase it wouldn't have bothered him. Nor would it probably of bothered one of them. Tyler sighed wishing he could hold Raven in his arms. He had the feeling he never would again.

"Tyler?" Caleb said.

Tyler looked up at his brothers with tears in his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong little brother!" Reid said pulling over to the edge of the road.

"Then why does it feel like it's the end of the world?" Tyler asked.

"Raven's not going to hate you Tyler. She loves you! She hated Chase, she'll be glad to hear he's dead!" Pogue said.

Pogue reached over and pulled Tyler in his arms holding him tight as he cried.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A week later Raven still hadn't come back to school. Every time Tyler tried calling her or going to her house, he was refused. If his grades weren't bad before he was now flunking all his classes. If he didn't get them up by the end of the semester he was being kicked out they told him. His father had stepped in though with a large endowment for the school. His life was caving in on him. He felt like his heart was being ripped in two! All he wanted was to hold Raven in his arms again.

"Tyler are you ok?" Caleb asked him.

Tyler looked at him trying to hold the tears back. He didn't need to get the reputation of a cry baby in class. The class suddenly froze as Vincent jumped up from his seat yelling at Rade.

"I don't believe this! How much longer are you damn Downings going to go on like nothing is wrong? The teachers haven't even realized she's not here; you've been doing all her work and yours! She won't even come out of her damn room. Why won't any of you tell us what happened to her? Hell I love her as much as you do! She's the closest I have to a sister! Look at Sims! Any one looking at him can tell his heart is breaking! And you're just sitting there pretending like nothing is wrong!"

Rade jumped up yelling at Vincent. "I can't tell you and pretending like nothing is wrong is better than walking around on eggshells! Hell I know how much you all care about her; it's her decision to tell though if and when she's ready to. I doubt if she ever will be. Damn it if Chase and Shane were still alive I'd kill them with my bare hands!"

"Oh god." Tyler groaned.

Rade realized his mistake immediately looking at Tyler. Caleb and Vincent were both looking at him in shock.

"They raped her didn't they?" Tyler questioned.

Caleb put his hand on Tyler's shoulder steadying him. A sound at the door made them all look. Rayne was standing there looking like he could kill Rade along with Marcus and Michael.

"I didn't tell them!" Rade protested to his brother.

"I know I heard you." Rayne said. "You should have kept your mouth shut though. Raven's going to kill you!"

Rade suddenly let the tears fall. "I can't handle it any more Rayne. It's like she's not there anymore. Her body's just a shell."

Rayne held his brother as he cried. Pogue and Reid walked into the room worried because everyone in their class had been frozen. They saw Caleb holding Tyler who was crying, and Rayne holding his brother Rade.

'Caleb what's going on?' Pogue asked him.

'Raven was raped by Chase and Shane.' Caleb told him and Reid.

'Oh god.' Reid said. An arm suddenly looped through his and he turned to see his girlfriend. "Hello Becky."

"What's going on?" She whispered.

He pushed her out into the hallway. Her brother's suddenly showed up behind her. He glanced at them over her shoulder.

"Did you know what happened to Raven?" He asked her.

"No. Only her brothers do. Why what happened?"

"She was raped by Shane and Chase." Reid said.

"Oh god no!" She said with tears in her eyes.

He held her in his arms. Her brothers looked pissed. They headed into the classroom. A few minutes later they all came out, including Tyler and Caleb. Vincent being the last to come out waved his hand.

Rayne turned to the sons of Ipswich. "You all might as well come to our house now."

"Are you ok Tyler?" Pogue asked him as they rode in the back of Tyler's hummer along with Caleb.

"No." Tyler said looking out the window. "What do I say to her?"

The other's had no idea what to say or do. Pogue reached over and pulled Tyler into his arms holding him, and letting him cry. They sat the rest of the way in silence. Reid felt Lizette take his hand. He looked over at her and saw she was still crying. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Raven lay looking at the ceiling. She felt numb still. Her body had healed but her mind hadn't. She could still fill their hands on her. How could she be with Tyler again, when they were still in her mind? Would the power of love take over for them? Tyler would never want her again if he knew.

"Ravie?" A little voice quivered.

Raven looked to see Riley standing beside her bed crying. "What's wrong sweetie pie?"

"Why won't you play with me anymore? I miss you!" Riley sobbed.

"Come here sweetie." Riley crawled up into Raven's bed and hugged her. Raven hugged her back. "I just don't feel good sweetie."

"You're sick?" She asked.

"In a way yes baby." Raven said starting to cry.

"I be your nurse!" Riley said.

Rory and Jade watched and listened from the doorway. Raven hadn't talked in a week. They had known that Riley would change that.

"I get you some toast." Riley said and headed to the door. "I be right back!"

Raven laid back in her bed and let the tears fall. Riley was actually back with toast a few minutes later. Raven looked up to see Jade and Rory in the doorway. She had hardly eaten anything in a week, and she knew they were worried about her. She wasn't hungry but she made herself eat some of the toast. She was starting to feel tired, and she fell asleep. Riley curled up beside her falling asleep also.

Rory and Jade entered the living room to find it full, when they had only left it a short time before empty. "Why aren't all of you in school?" Rory asked.

"I screwed up." Rade said crying. "I didn't mean to tell them."

Rory looked at his youngest brother realizing what he had done. He walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it baby brother. Everything will turn out all right."

"Where's Riley?" Rayne asked.

"Sleeping with Raven." Jade said.

Rayne and Rade looked shocked at this. She hadn't let anyone see her for a week now.

"Riley got her to talk to her a bit, and eat something." Rory said.

"Come with me Tyler." Rade said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked his little brother.

"Don't worry about it. We won't disturb her. Hell I've been sitting with her almost every night this week, and she's never known." Rade said.

Tyler followed Rade from the living room. They stopped by Raven's door and looked in. Tyler felt his tears well up again seeing her. The little girl was wrapped in Raven's arms. She looked so peaceful. He imagined her holding their own daughter in her arms, and was overwhelmed by it. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight! Raven had helped him when he needed it. He was going to be there for her!

Note: Sorry this is so short. I'm now faced with a choice, i'm finding hard to make. Should I carry on with more chapters to this story, or start a new one? I promised myself 20 chapters for this story. I'll let my readers make the choice. Go on with this one, or start a new one. Problems still facing them: 1) Adam 2) Raven's fate 3) I want to carry on Reid and Lizzie's (Becky to him) relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Raven!" Raven stirred in her sleep.

"Raven Aliece I don't have much time with you!"

Raven looked around "Ridge?"

"Hello little sister." Ridge said hugging her.

"Rayne said you wouldn't come back though," She said half afraid.

"Don't ever be afraid of me Rave! I couldn't bear it! I'm only here in your dreams and then only if you allow it!"

"I miss you Ridge!" Raven said hugging him.

"Your car is going to get rusty just sitting in the garage." He said ruffling her hair.

Raven started to sob.

"Don't cry baby! You have to go on with your life! You love racing! Just because I'm gone don't stop!"

"It isn't the same without you! You're the only one that shares my passion for street racing!"

"That's not true Raven."

Raven looked up at him.

"Ask Rayne about the Red Racer."

"What?" She asked.

"Just ask him! You're ungrounded from your car by the way. Just don't get caught racing again. Also don't shut the others out Raven they can help you. Tyler needs you!"

"Tyler's not going to want me any more!" She sobbed.

"That's not true! Tyler loves you! He knows Raven, and he hasn't changed his opinion of you!" He told her holding her in his arms.

Raven started. "How does he know? I haven't told anyone!"

"You shared a womb with someone. You two have been inseparable from birth. You two have always known how the other is feeling. Good or bad!" Ridge said rubbing her back.

"How could he tell the others?" She sobbed.

"He didn't mean to Rave! He's been sitting by your bedside every night hardly sleeping. Doing your homework and his own, and worrying about you! When Vincent confronted him about you he lost it."

He touched Raven's head and let her see what happened between Rade and Vincent.

"Then they don't care what happened that day? They still love me? There not ashamed of me?" Raven asked through her tears.

"Oh they care very much about what happened baby! Not in the way you think though! There pissed at Chase and Shane for what they did. If they weren't already dead they would be a dozen times over by now."

"But how can I forget it? I can still feel them Ridge!" She sobbed.

"Only time can heal you. The others can help you especially Tyler and Rade. Don't shut them out! Please baby!" Ridge pleaded.

"How can I?" She asked.

"Love conquers all Raven! Mother and Father send their love to you also. I must go now. Don't forget to ask Rayne what I told you! Wake up now. Rade needs you!" He said wiping the tears from her face.

"Wait! What about Roman?" She asked with a shiver.

"You have nothing to fear from him again! He passed on. He's under father's rule again." He said laughing. "He's going to regret the day he was born by the time father's done with him!"

He hugged Raven.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Yes Raven. I'm always with you though in here!" He said covering her heart with his hand before he disappeared "I love you, now wake up!"

Raven opened her eyes overwhelmed by her conversation with Ridge. She saw Rade sitting by her bed with his head buried in his hands. She could hear him sobbing, and her heart broke. She reached over touching his leg.

"I'm not leaving her Rory! She needs me!" He sobbed not looking up.

"Yes I do need you!" She whispered.

He looked up in shock. "Raven?"

"Hold me please!" She sobbed.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes!"

Rade climbed in the bed and took her in his arms holding her close as she sobbed. It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Rory let the tears flow. He had just been going to go in and talk to Rade when Raven had spoken to him. He watched in silence till they fell into a peaceful sleep. He went to them making sure they were covered up. He kissed both of them on the forehead and went back to his own bed.

Rayne woke up to the sun blinding him. He groaned and rolled over. He had a headache from crying himself to sleep last night. He looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. A Saturday and he couldn't even sleep in. He should have gone back to the dorms after the party. At least he of woke up in Audrey's arms then. He looked at the picture of the blonde goddess on his bedside table. He sighed realizing he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

He started to get up and his eyes fell on a picture of him and Ridge. He felt the tears well up in his eyes again. His dream came back to him. He had missed Ridge so much!

"You haven't raced for awhile?" Ridge questioned him.

"It's not the same without you Ridge! Hell you were my mentor!" He said through his tears. "You taught me everything!"

"Now it's your time to be a mentor!"

"To who?"

"You will know when that person asks you about the Red Racer!" Ridge said.

What had Ridge meant by that? Rayne wondered getting up and getting dressed. He ran into Ryder outside Raven's room. It had become their habit to check on her every morning. They smiled seeing her in Rade's arms. That meant she had started to heal. They headed down to breakfast.

"You all right Rayne?" Ryder asked. "You look like you had a rough night."

"I'm all right, just had trouble sleeping thinking about Raven. Things are going to get better now though I can feel it!"

Ryder surprised him by grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug. Ryder had never been one to show his love freely for anyone including any of his girlfriends he had. Rayne was shocked to see the tears in Ryder's eyes as he pulled away and hurriedly wiped them away.

Rade woke before Raven did. He enjoyed holding her in his arms while he could. It had been awhile since he had held his twin, and he missed it. There was a bond between them that he had feared had been severed. He held her tighter knowing that bond was still there and more unbreakable than ever. He smiled falling back asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lizette groaned looking at the clock. It was only 8:00 a.m. She hadn't slept well though for she was worried about Raven. She signed and reached for her cell. She needed reinforcements. She punched four on her speed dial.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.

"Shit I forgot it was only seven there. Sorry Jer!"

"No prob cuz. What's up?" A brown haired girl asked sitting up in bed. The sunlight fell on her golden highlights. Her brown, doe like, eyes blinking against the harshness of the brightness.

"It's Raven. She needs us!" Lizette said.

"I thought I'd been sensing something! What happened?"

"She was raped by Shane Archer and, the banished member of the son's of Ipswich, Chase Collins."

"Oh my god!" The girl said. "I'll be on the next flight out!"

Lizette heard her hang up. She knew there would be a few more Sacketts joining Spencer Academy Monday morning. Jerelyns brothers Jared and Josh, eighteen year old twins, wouldn't be far behind.

Her phone rang. She looked to see who was calling. She smiled answering "Hello Reid."

"Hi Becky." I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. I was up. I just got off the phone actually."

"Oh?"

"I was calling in reinforcements."

"More Sacketts?" He asked.

She heard the hesitation in his voice. She laughed.

"Yea I'm sure there will be two more of my male cousins joining us. Jerelyns brothers Jared and Josh. They'll be in your class."

"Jerelyn?"

"They called us three the Three Musketeers when we were little. All the same age. Man the trouble we got in!" She reminisced. "Sorry Reid! What did you need?"

"I have to break our date for today. I'm really sorry!" She heard the regret in his voice.

"Why what's wrong? Is it Tyler?"

"No. It's Caleb." He said.

"What happened?"

"Sarah broke up with him. She packed up and just left. It's hit him pretty hard!"

She could hear the worry in his voice.

"It's ok Reid. I'll spend the day at the Downings trying to get through to Raven."

"Thanks Becky! I knew you'd understand!"

"No problem Reid."

"I love you Becky!" Reid said unexpectedly.

She was shocked. This coming from the player of the son's of Ipswich. She never thought she'd hear it from him no matter how much she loved him.

"I loved you to Reid!" She said hanging up.

Reid put down his phone and saw Tyler staring at him in shock. "What?"

"You told Lizzie you loved her?"

Reid grinned. "Yea I did. I've never felt like this before with anyone Ty. I don't even feel like using anymore! She's everything little brother. I know how you feel now. It's as if were like complete when were together."

Tyler was happy for Reid. He really was, but the tears fell as he thought of Raven.

"Damn I'm sorry Tyler!" Reid said.

"It's not your fault Reid. I want you to be happy with Lizette! It just hurts wishing I could hold Raven again." Tyler sobbed.

"You will little brother! Raven will come back to you! Just give her time." Reid said hugging Tyler. "We better go. Pogue said Caleb was taking Sarah's leaving hard. He's been using. That isn't like him!"

Tyler wiped his tears away with his sleeve and nodded grabbing his jacket.

"Stop it Caleb!" Pogue cried hugging his best friend. "You're killing yourself!"

Caleb didn't care. His heart was breaking. His bedroom was destroyed. Thank god his mother had gone with Mr. Sims on his business trip. He thought of Tyler. Tyler had been shocked to hear their parents were dating one another. He was happy about it though.

"Caleb listen to me please!" Pogue said.

"I didn't know it would hurt so bad!" Caleb sobbed. "I've only been with her for a month, but it feels like we've been together forever!"

Pogue held Caleb as he cried. He didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't felt Caleb using. So much for having a happy birthday. Two of his brothers were hurting that came first!

Tyler and Reid walked into the room looking around in shock at the destruction. Their eyes turned black as they fixed the room.

"Don't!" Caleb said. "You'll…"

"Sorry Caleb! We're here for you this time!" Reid said. "No lectures! Besides it's not going to hurt Tyler anymore remember! He can use all he wants!"

When the room was back in place Reid and Tyler both hugged Caleb.

Pogue suddenly felt pain in his stomach. Shit he thought looking at his watch. 9:37 a.m. It was time. He'd forgotten about ascending when he felt Caleb this morning. He screamed in pain as the power rose him up in the air. Jagged layers of light poured into him.

"Oh my god!" Reid said.

They had forgotten Pogue's birthday with everything going on.

"Shit!" Caleb said watching Pogue ascend.

Pogue fell to the ground. His body was like gelatin then came back together again. He was just gaining his breathe when pain shot through him again.

"Caleb!" He cried in horror as he began to ascend again. Different colors of light poured into him.

"I'm sorry my son that I wasn't there to warn you that you would ascend a second time. This time from my blood. The Sackett blood. It will over ride your aging. You don't have to be afraid to use your power. You won't die at an early age now my son. My gift to you! Use Freely! I love you my son!"

Pogue fell to the floor and blacked out.

"Pogue!" Reid cried running to him. He cradled him in his arms and held him.

Raven and Rade both sat straight up in bed.

"Pogue!" Raven exclaimed.

"Ascended twice!" Rade said. "He wasn't prepared! We better go!"

Lizette was just hanging up her phone after confirming arrangements with Jerelyn when she felt Pogue ascend. Oh shit she though. He was half Sackett. He probably didn't know he would ascend twice. From two lines of power. She hurried to the parking lot meeting her brothers there.

Raven forgot her own problems the minute she felt Pogue's pain. If he hadn't of ascended with the Sackett blood she'd of never have felt it. She climbed into Ryder's red Hummer. Ryder and Rayne sat in the front while she and Rade sat in the back in silence.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the Danver's house. Lizette and her brothers pulling in behind them. They followed the scent of the power to Pogue.

Raven and Lizette looked at one another knowing that they had to do this! Rade motioned the three other sons away from Pogue. Caleb and Tyler stepped away, but Reid refused.

"Please Reid let us help him!" Lizette pleaded holding out her hand to him. "Trust me!"

Reid looked down at Pogue then back at the girl of his dreams. He gently laid Pogue back down trusting his Becky. He took her hand and she helped him up taking him to Tyler and Caleb pushing them farther back.

She then went and knelt across from Raven, Pogue between them. They looked at one another then down at their blood cousin. They rested their hands on Pogue and said an incantation. Light burst up around them pouring into Pogue. Lizette looked at Raven in worry felling her falter. 'Hold on Raven!' She projected.

Pogue felt his strength returning to him. He was blinded by light. The pain was leaving his body and he felt a new life force inside him. The bright light was suddenly gone and he felt someone collapse on him. He opened his eyes to see Lizette looking down at him with concern. His right arm was penned down by someone. He started seeing it was Raven.

Lizette stood up and felt dizziness rush through her. Reid caught her steadying her. He lifted her up and sat her on Caleb's bed. Rade picked Raven up and laid her on Caleb's bed.

"You all right Pogue?" Ryder asked helping him up. "I never thought to warn you I'm sorry!"

"You knew I'd ascend twice?" Pogue asked.

"Yes. All the Downings and Sacketts do unless one of their sires doesn't have power." Ryder answered.

Fear surged through Rade as he felt for Raven's pulse. He used his own healing powers on her, but it wasn't working.

"NO!" He let the sobs come. "Ryder do something!"

"What's wrong with her? I thought none of you could die from the power?" Reid asked.

"We can't. Incantations we can. The power of them comes from the heart." Lizette explained starting to cry.

Tyler let out a sob as he rushed toward Raven. Caleb tried to hold him back, but he wasn't able to.

"Raven!" Tyler sobbed as he leaned over her kissing her. He felt the power surge forward from him. He had no control over it. He shivered in anticipation as Raven started to return the kiss. Her arms went around him soon after.

Reid watched in amazement seeing the kiss revive Raven. He turned Lizette's face toward him gently, wiping her tears away. He kissed her, and she slowly returned it. He felt the power of love take over. She felt her strength returning in waves.

Caleb watched jealously. Oh god he thought. Now he knew how Reid felt all these years of him. He watched Parker Sackett hit Reid upside the head bringing him back from the power of the kiss. He saw Reid look at Lizette's brother as he stepped back from her.

"Oh damn!" Lizette said suddenly looking at her watch. "I've got to get to the airport!"

"What?" Asked Reid startled. "You can't leave me! I just found you!"

Pogue looked at Caleb who looked at him in return. They had never seen Reid desperate like this before. He really was in love!

"Never fear love! Jerelyn and the twin's flight will be coming in soon!"

"Jerelyns on her way?" Ryder asked in bewilderment.

"I called her." Lizette said.

Rayne groaned. "Not the three of you together again! Damn how many times did I get the blame for what the three of you did?"

Raven's fears were eased as she felt Tyler's kiss reviving her. She lost herself in his kiss. Tyler felt and only saw his beloved below him. They were both oblivious to the others in the room. Rade scared them both when he caught Tyler's hand just as he was about to put it up her shirt.

Tyler groaned when he looked up to see Raven's three older brothers standing above him. He was pulled off of Raven and pushed up against the wall. His brothers tensed up ready to help him, but Rade hugged Tyler and thanked him.

"Just quit kissing her when I'm around would ya!" He started to leave the room. "Happy birthday Pogue."

Tyler looked at Raven. The others left the room one by one sending Pogue well wishes for his birthday, till only the four sons of Ipswich and Lizette and Raven were left in the room.

"Tyler can I borrow your hummer?" Reid asked.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"To take Becky to the airport to pick up her cousins."

"Yea sure." Tyler said.

Reid grinned. "Can I have the keys please?"

"Oh sure." Tyler said taking them out of his pocket and throwing them to Reid who caught them taking Lizette's hand.

He stopped by Pogue on the way out the door and hugged him. "Happy Birthday Pogue. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it man!" Pogue said hugging him back.

"Happy Birthday Pogue! I've got something for you, but I'll have to give it to you later!" Lizette said.

Pogue looked at her. "I have you and Raven to thank for my life. Ascending totally drained me. If you hadn't of come…"

"Your blood Pogue!" Lizette said as if that explained it all.

He smiled as they left the room. He looked at Caleb who was watching Tyler and Raven. Tyler was holding her as if he'd never let her go. Caleb was hurting he could tell. He caught his attention and nodded toward the door. Caleb nodded and followed him out the door turning back to look one last time at the two so in love.

"Happy Birthday Pogue!" Caleb said. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember."

"Don't worry about it man. You had your own problems. Yea it bothers me some, but I understand!"

They were out in the hallway talking, not wanting to go far incase Tyler needed them.

Tyler held Raven to him as she cried. "Raven?"

"Do you still want me Tyler after what happened?" She asked scared.

"With all my heart Raven!" Tyler said.

Raven kissed him. Neither heard anything until it was too late. The door slammed shut locking. They jumped turning to see what happened.

"Oh god!" Raven said.

Tyler felt fear run through him. It was Adam standing right inside the window. He threw a ball of fire at them knocking them apart. Raven against the bed and Tyler hard against the wall.

"Pogue! Caleb!" Raven screamed before a ball of fire knocked her out.

The door slamming shut alarmed Caleb and Pogue. Turning Caleb frowned. "They better not be doing it in my bed." He muttered. Pogue grinned at him. They felt the power being used then, and Raven screaming for them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Pogue and Caleb ran to the door. It wouldn't open not even with their powers.

"TYLER!" Caleb cried.

The door suddenly opened and they both fell in. The room was empty except Raven laying on the bed with blood pouring from a wound on her head, and the curtains blowing in the wind. Caleb ran to the window while Pogue went to Raven healing her.

"TYLER!" She screamed coming to looking around frantically. "Oh god no!"

"What happened Raven?" Pogue asked her holding her arms.

"Adam was here!" She sobbed.

Pogue pulled her into his arms as he looked at Caleb with fear in his eyes. They heard someone running into the room. Rade Downing stood there with his eyes already black with his brothers' right behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Rade cried. "Where's Tyler?"

"Adam took him." Caleb said watching the other Downing boys' eyes going black.

Reid was about ten minutes away when he felt Tyler's pain. Lizette cried out in pain also sitting almost in his lap.

"Raven!" She cried. "Turn around Reid. Raven's in trouble."

"So is Tyler." Reid said very worried.

Reid and Lizette joined the Downings and Caleb and Pogue a few minutes later in the elegant living room.

"Tyler!" Reid cried running into the room.

"Adam took him!" Caleb said angrily.

Reid's eyes turned black. "What the hell are you doing just sitting here then?"

"We have no idea where to look!" Pogue said in despair.

Raven sat in a chair staring into the fire. A memory swept over her. She lay on a stone table bound to it. Shadows were all around her. She could barely make out the three robed figures. Raven tried to shut out the memory, but it kept coming back. She shivered seeing the ceremonial knife. She cried out in pain as it cut into her arm. She watched in horror as blood was taken from her. A lock of her hair was also cut off.

Everyone looked at Raven when she cried out in pain. Rade was beside her in an instant. He saw that she was in a trance. He shivered in fear wondering what her power was making her relive. She screamed making him jump. He knew he couldn't touch her for it would be dangerous while she was in a power trance. He turned white seeing the gash marks on her arms bleeding.

Raven tried to use her powers to break the ropes binding her to the rock, but her power had been bound. Her other arm was cut and she screamed in pain. A hooded figure appeared above her. He pulled his hood back revealing himself.

"Shane!" She cried.

"Your blood will make me more powerful!"

"Why are you doing this Shane?"

"Downing blood!" He said touching her breast.

"NO!" She cried.

Shane laughed backhanding her.

Rade sat on his haunches in front of her helpless. She was thrown back in the chair. He felt the anger seeing her face turn red where she had been hit in her memory.

"Your mine! You know that!" Shane said. "I own you now!"

"Stop Shane! Please!" Raven sobbed. "Let me go please!"

He was pulling her dress up her leg with one hand the other still fondling her breast. She struggled against the ropes. He was climbing on top of her when he was thrown off of her into the stone wall of the chamber.

"Do you enjoy breaking the rules of our covenant little brother?" Sloan Archer roared kicking over a boiling cauldron in his anger.

A ball of power was thrown at Sloan which he easily reflected. "Damn it Adam do I have to hurt you?"

Adam started to say something, but saw Sloan was flanked by his brothers Matthew and Michael. He looked around for the other hooded figure, but he was gone. Adam hadn't ascended yet. He knew even if it had only been Sloan, he wouldn't have stood a chance. Let alone against three who had already ascended.

Michael hurried over to Raven. He cut the ropes binding her and picked her up. He rushed out of the room with her. He took her out to Sloan's jeep, and put her in the back seat. He healed the deep cuts on her arms and her cheek.

"Michael?" She questioned.

That was the last she remembered. Michael had modified her memory so she wouldn't remember it. The power had brought it back to her when she needed it.

She gasped sitting up straight coming out of her trance. Her arms healed and her face instantaneously as in her trance. She was shaking uncontrollably. Rade pulled her into his arms and held her close feeling the mental pain she was in.

"What just happened?" Pogue asked in shock.

"She was in a power trance. She relived a powerful memory that was somehow blocked out." Lizette said.

Raven pulled away a few minutes later back in control of her fear. She got up and walked over to Rayne. Her anger was rising, and he saw her eyes go black.

"Let me have your cell!"

Rayne handed it over with hesitation or questions.

"Michael?" She asked.

"Six." He said wondering why she was calling him.

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Why?" She asked. He could hear the pain and anger in Raven's voice.

"Raven?"

"Why did you block it out?"

Michael shuddered. Which time he thought? He had blocked her memories numerous times. Every time Shane hurt her. He felt the shame now wishing he had just let his brother been found out by the Downings.

"He was my brother Raven. I'm not proud of the fact, but I did love him."

"He wanted Downing blood." She said.

"He never succeeded. We never let him."

"Where?" She asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Where did it happen at?" He heard the pain in her voice.

"I can't tell you that Raven."

"You have to!" She cried.

"Raven I'm sorry but I can't! It's not allowed."

"Not allowed? Damn you! Adam has Tyler now where did he take him?"

Michael almost dropped his phone. He'd made a blood oath as had his brothers to their cousins never to reveal where their coven convened. Just as they had with their own coven. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry Raven!" He said shutting his phone ending the call.

Raven knew Michael had been her last hope. She collapsed to her knees sobbing, dropping the phone, "NO!" She screamed.

Rayne knew Michael had something to do with his sister's memory she just had and he intended to find out. He heard her say something about Downing blood. He felt the anger rushing through his blood. He felt Raven's power then.

"Shit!" He heard Ryder say. "Where's your sanctuary?"

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Hurry take me there!" Ryder said sweeping his sobbing sister up in his arms as the Son's of Ipswich started to feel her power being used.

Caleb took off with Ryder on his heels. Ryder laid her inside the room and pushed Caleb out of the door shutting it behind them. Raven's cries of anguish could be heard by them outside the room. Her power erupted from her. It sounded like WW III in there.

"What's happening to her?" Caleb asked.

"She's lost control of her power in her anger and sadness. She can't help Tyler and its killing her inside. The other time this happened was when my parents were murdered, and she received my mother's powers. Raven's more powerful than my brothers and I put together."

Caleb looked at him in shock. He could see the pain in Ryder's' eyes.

"How old was she when it happened?" Caleb asked.

"Seven. She didn't talk for weeks after. I don't think I can go through that again!" Tears were in his eyes for the second time that day.

Caleb didn't know what to say or do. They stood there in awkward silence.

Reid pulled Lizette down on to his lap and held her. He buried his head in her shoulder and let his tears fall hidden from the others. Lizette held him in her arms knowing he was hurting.

Pogue never thought his birthday would turn out this way. It had to be the second worst day of his life. The first being the day his mother died. I'm sorry Tyler. I wasn't there again when you needed me. He didn't even want to think about the horror Tyler was probably going through at this moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tyler moaned coming to. He went to raise his hands to his head, but to his horror they were tied down. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry. He blinked a few times fighting the pain in his head. He finally saw he was in a cave like room tied to a stone slab. This was a ceremonial chamber he realized. Where the hell was he? Fear claimed him as he remembered where he had been, and who had probably taken him. Adam.

"Baby boy has finally awoke!" Said a voice he had hoped never to hear again.

Tyler fought against the ropes. Adam stood beside him sneering down at him. Adam reached down and unbuttoned Tyler's jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them down.

"Please don't!" Tyler sobbed.

He felt Adam take him in his hands and start to rub up and down it. Tyler felt his body responding against his will. Adam laughed and kissed Tyler who gagged at the tongue forced down his throat. He heard Adam's pants unzip. He was then on top of him. Adam ripped his short exposing him more. Tyler tried to block out what was happening as Adam's body came down on top of him grinding against him.

"Oh baby boy were going to have so much fun!" Adam said before claiming Tyler's mouth again.

He felt Adam's hand between them, and Tyler fought against his betraying body. Adam pushed Tyler's legs apart and positioned himself to take him. Tyler felt him trying to gain entry to his body and cried out.

"NO!" Tyler screamed closing his eyes against the horror.

Suddenly Adam was gone. He heard him hit the chamber wall with a snap. His eyes flew open and he saw Adam laying by the wall out cold. His arms were cut free. He turned to find the Archer boys Sloan, Matthew, and Michael standing there. He looked at them in fear wondering if they were going to hurt him also. He saw Sloan reaching for him and he flinched. Sloan stopped seeing Tyler's fear.

"We're not going to hurt you Tyler were here to help you!" Sloan explained. "I'm just going to pull your jeans up and then we'll help you up!" He said as if talking to a wounded animal.

Tyler relaxed. His fear starting to go away and he felt himself go limp much to his relief and embarrassment. Sloan pulled his jeans up, and the other two helped him sit up. He stood up only to fall back on the slab as dizziness struck him. He felt Matthew's hands touch his shoulders and the pain went away as he was healed. They helped him up again, and he pulled his jeans up the rest of the way fastening them himself.

"He's dead. His neck must have snapped when he hit the wall." Sloan grimaced. "We best get out of here!"

Tyler started to follow the three Archer brothers, but Sloan suddenly turned though raising his hand. Everything went black.

Matthew caught him as he fell and threw him over his shoulder. Michael frowned following his brothers out of the covenant for the last time.

"Raven!"

Raven heard someone cry out her name. She was still trying to gain control of her power.

"Raven listen to me! You're going to kill yourself! Now breathe slowing and concentrate!"

"I can't!" Raven sobbed.

"Yes you can! Tyler is fine! You two have a destiny together. You have your whole life ahead of you with him. Now listen to me! Adam is dead. Tyler will be here before you know it!"

Raven fought her powers draining even more of herself. Something warm and airy suddenly touched her giving her strength. She opened her eyes and was staring into the eyes of her mother.

"Mama!" She cried.

Ryder was pacing the floor outside the room. Caleb had finally felt too awkward to stand there with him anymore and went back to the others. A bright light caught his eye. The door to the sanctuary was bathed in an unearthly white glow. He ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Raven!" He cried.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew the others were there. He heard Raven cry out for their mother. He froze. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rayne staring at the door also. Rade caught his eye. He pushed pass Rayne and caught Rade as he fainted.

Lizette stood back behind holding Reid's hand. Suddenly she let go of it stepping toward the door feeling drawn to it. The door opened for her and she saw Raven kneeling on the floor and her mother standing before her with her hands on Raven's shoulders. She caught her breathe. Meredith Downing looked just like a golden angel, her long blond hair flowing behind her. Meredith beckoned her forward, and she walked into the room. She heard Reid cry out her name behind her.

"BECKY!" Reid cried out in fear seeing his girlfriend walk right through the closed door. He turned on the Downings. "What's going on?"

Pogue grabbed him as he started toward the Downings. Ryder Downing's words stopped him in his tracks though.

"Our mothers is here."

Reid looked at Ryder who was sitting on the floor holding Rade in his arms. Rayne was on his knees not to far away. Fear went through Reid.

"Your mother's dead though! She's not taking Becky from me!" Reid cried trying to get away from Pogue. Caleb grabbed his other arm though holding him back also.

The glow from the room was suddenly gone. Lizette did as she was told and sent her healing power into Raven. She backed away as Raven regained control of her power. She watched as mother and daughter embraced.

"Remember your destiny my daughter!" Meredith said before turning to Lizette. "Your destiny awaits you also Lizzie, as does Jerelyns. Through you the son's of Ipswich will never face their greatest fear!"

She looked too the door and motioned Pogue in. Pogue saw the door open to him and the angel beckon him toward her. He let go of Reid and walked into the room hearing his brothers cry out to him. She motioned for him to stand between the girls in front of her.

She handed Raven a locket with her birthstone on it. Then one to Lizette and one to Pogue. "This one is for Jerelyn! You must wear them at all times!" She handed Jerelyns to Raven.

Pogue looked at the angel in bewilderment.

"You are the descendents of four best friends! Cousins! Blood! As your mothers and I were also. You are known as the power of four! Usually only girls are in this secret coven, but seeing as Shaina had to have a beautiful son as you are gifted Pogue! You look like your mother!"

Pogue felt the warmth as she touched his cheek. She smiled at him, then turned to Raven and hugged her.

"I love you Ravie!" She said disappearing.

Pogue looked at the two girls before him wondering who the fourth was.

"Who's the fourth?" He asked.

Raven and Lizette looked at one another smiling. "What?" Pogue asked leery.

"Jerelyn." Raven answered looking at Lizette pondering what her mother had told them. Raven knew what was going to happen, but she could tell Lizette didn't yet. She'd let her figure it out on her own though.

"Oh man!" Pogue moaned. "Not the three of you put together! I remember stuff from childhood that isn't too good. Usually me getting into trouble!"

"We have a party to plan now Lizzie!" Raven said.

"What?" The other two both said.

"Well it is Pogue's birthday!" She said.

The other two looked at one another in shock. "Have you forgotten Tyler?" Pogue asked a little angry.

"No! He's fine! Adam's dead and Tyler's on his way now!"

"I think she's finally lost it Pogue!" Lizette said concerned.

Raven sighed. "My mother told me ok!"

The doorbell rang then and Raven sensed Michael Archer. Her eyes turned black as she stormed out of the room. Her brothers looking at her as if she'd gone mad as she went right on by them heading to the door which Caleb was answering.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Tyler!" Caleb cried grabbing Tyler into his arms and holding him. Tyler couldn't help the sobs that escaped. He was soon pulled into Pogue's arms and then Reids. Sounds of breaking glass made them turn around. Raven had Michael held against the wall with her power.

"What the hell?" Sloan asked starting forward.

"Stay back! This is for me to deal with!" Michael told his brothers.

"Why did you do it Michael?" Raven asked.

"To protect you!" He answered.

"Protect me or him?" She seethed.

"Both of you all right."

"You had no right!" She said throwing him against the wall again. "How many times?"

"I don't know." He said hanging his head.

"You mean there was more than once?" Rayne asked stepping forward angrily.

"They were mine! Good or bad you had no right!"

"I'm sorry Raven! I just didn't know what else to do at the time! After the first time it just came easy." He said regretfully.

"What did you do Michael?" Sloan asked.

"He took some of her memories. One of what Shane did to her!" Rayne said.

Raven slammed Michael against the wall again.

"Give them back!" She seethed.

"No," Michael said through clenched teeth fighting the pain.

"Why?" She asked.

"You wouldn't be able to handle them!"

"Their mine though! It should have been my decision in the first place!" She threw him to the floor. "Stay away from me for awhile!"

She stormed out the door slamming it behind her. Tyler started to follow her, but Rade told him to leave her. Sloan helped Michael up and they hurriedly left.

"Unless you want her to use on you at the moment. I'd give her some space for awhile." Rade said.

"She wouldn't use on me would she?" Tyler asked.

"She has on me when I've gone after her before, she didn't mean to, and was really upset afterward." Rade said.

"Give her awhile Tyler. We need to talk to you." Pogue said. "We need time before the party tonight."

"What party?" Caleb asked.

Lizette laughed. "The one Raven and I will be planning for Pogue here. OH SHIT Jerelyn! As soon as we pick her up at the airport! Reid?"

"I think I better stay here." He walked over and hugged Lizette whispering in her ear. "Tyler needs me right now!"

She smiled at him in understanding. She hugged him back kissing him. A cough pulled them apart. Pogue stood there grinning. Reid glared at him.

"I'll see ya later baby!" Lizette said.

"Bye Becky!" Reid said giving her one last squeeze.

Lizette left with the Downings who were going to stop at their house, and Rayne would go on with her to the airport.

"Where's Raven?" Rade suddenly asked as they drove down the road from the mansion.

"She's probably half way home as pissed as she was." Lizette said sighing.

Raven walked around the Danver's house and into the woods with the power sparking off of her. How could Michael have done that to her? At least one worry was gone, and that was Adam. She looked back up at the Danver's house still visible to the eye and saw Pogue watching her from an upstairs window. A twig breaking behind her made her whirl with a ball of power ready. A power of light suddenly turned into a snake. She froze. She'd been scared of snakes since she was little. The snake got about two feet from her, before she threw the ball of power at it. The snake disappeared right before the ball of fire hit it. The force of it knocked Raven back into a tree knocking her unconscious.

Pogue was only half listening to his brothers talking. He was watching Raven concerned as the power sparked off of her. She walked into the woods into a small clearing and she looked up and saw him. She suddenly whirled with a ball of power coming into her hand. Pogue leaned closer to the window to get a better view. There was a twirl of light and then Raven threw the ball at something on the ground. It exploded throwing her back into a tree.

The others jumped hearing the explosion. "RAVEN!" Pogue cried. Pogue watched as a light surrounded Raven and she disappeared.

"Oh my god!" Caleb said behind Pogue.

Pogue turned to them and saw them looking at the bed. Raven lay there with an unearthly glow about her. He was the first one to her. He laid his hands on her and healed her. She came to with a gasp sitting straight up. She flew back from him screaming hitting the headboard almost knocking the air out of her.

"Get it away! Get it away!" She screamed.

"Raven there's nothing there!" Pogue cried going to her and holding her as sobs racked her body.

"Snake!" She cried.

Reid walked over and looked out the window. He jumped seeing a girl standing at the edge of the forest looking up at him. She disappeared in a twirl of light. What the hell was that? He thought. He turned back to the others dismissing what he had seen as a trick of light.

Pogue used his powers to calm Raven. Tyler sat on the other side of the bed from him watching them. His eyes were almost swollen from crying. Pogue pulled away from Raven. He left her there motioning the other two out of the room leaving the other two alone.

"Wait!" Reid said suddenly. "Isn't leaving the two of them alone in your room Caleb what set off the fireworks today?"

Caleb and Pogue looked at one another remembering what was only a few hours ago, but seemed like days ago. Tyler looked up at them then waved his hand putting up a wall of silence around him and Raven. Tyler pulled Raven into his arms. He was sitting with his back against the headboard and her head was laying on his chest with their arms around one another. Reid propped himself up against the wall while the other two took the two chairs in the room.

Raven welcomed the comfort of Tyler's arms around her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She trembled remembering the snake in the woods. "I'll be ok as long as you're with me Tyler! Are you all right?"

"Yea." He said pulling her tighter. "The Archers got there before he could…"

"I know my mother told me Tyler."

"What?" He asked and she explained to him what had happened after he left.

He was seething with anger at Michael Archer by the time she was finished. He leaned down kissing her. The power of love blinded the other three in the room. Raven pulled back startled, and looked at Tyler's shocked face. The power had never come off that strong before. It had even knocked down their shield of silence.

"Bloody Hell!" Reid said uncovering his eyes looking at the two laying on Caleb's bed. He blinked trying to see past the spots.

"Ok off my bed you two!" Caleb groaned rubbing his eyes.

Pogue laughed. Tyler stood up pulling Raven with him. He put his arm around her and they walked to the door. The other three followed them. Raven reached for her cell phone. She pulled away from Tyler patting her pocket.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My cell's gone. Hell I probably lost it in the woods." She said shivering.

"I'll go look for it!" Reid said.

Reid walked into the clearing looking at the marks of the explosion. How in the hell had she survived that. He saw something laying not too far away. He squatted down to look at it. A black snake skin lay there that a snake had shed. He looked around quickly. There was nothing around though. Neither was Raven's phone. He sighed and walked back to the house, feeling like he was being watched.

'Raven!' Rade said to her. 'What the hell happened to you? I couldn't feel you at all for awhile!'

'I'm fine Rade, I'll explain later ok.' She replied back.

'Ok, love ya sis!' He said shutting his mind out of hers.

Raven laid her head back on Tyler's shoulder. They were sitting in the backseat of Tyler's Hummer. Reid was driving. Caleb sat in the front with him, and Pogue was sitting on Raven's other side.

"Rade?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"Rade projected me. Something had been blocking him. He was worried." She explained holding Tyler's hand tighter.

"Maybe you should cancel this party Raven!" Pogue said suddenly.

"Why?" She asked sitting up looking at him.

"Look at all what has happened today. You almost died twice. Tyler was kidnapped again. I ascended twice! It's been a long day!" Pogue said.

"Pogue shut up! You're not getting out of this!" She said leaning over hugging him.

Tyler pulled her back into his arms giving Pogue a glare.

Pogue laughed. "She is my cousin Tyler."

Reid looked in the rear view mirror then, and Caleb turned around. "Third cousin more exact or something like that." Tyler muttered.

Raven smiled playfully smacking Tyler. "You know my heart belongs to you Tyler!"

She leaned close to Tyler's ear. "He has a destiny with Kate, as I do with you!"

Tyler looked at her trying to smack down the feeling of jealousy. Pogue suddenly reached over touching his leg and the feeling was gone. Pogue had showed him his feelings for Raven. They were sisterly and nothing more. He sighed.

"Sorry Pogue!" He said.

"No problems little bro!" Pogue said running his hand through his long hair. "Where are we going anyhow?"

"You'll see!" Reid said.

Raven suddenly felt someone watching her from behind and she turned around to look just as a snake struck at her. She screamed jumping back. Pogue saw whatever it was striking at her. It disappeared right before it hit her though in a twist of light.

Reid swerved to the side of the road. He turned to find Raven on the floor of the truck screaming. Tyler was trying to help her up and Pogue sat there as if in shock.

"Pogue!" Caleb cried reaching back and shaking Pogue. "What happened?"

Pogue shook his head not believing what he had seen. He reached down calming Raven. Her screams subsided and she let Tyler pull her up. "Snake!" She said trembling.

"What snake?" Tyler asked.

"I saw it. Whatever it was or who it is has power. One I've never seen or heard of before though." Pogue said.

Tyler held Raven in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her and the power of love took over erasing her fears.

"TYLER!" Reid cried. "I'm going to be driving now! I don't want to be blind driving!"

Tyler pulled back and Raven smiled at him all thoughts of the snake gone. "We could skip the party and go back to your dorm or mine." She whispered. Tyler smiled. Pogue laughed.

"Oh no! You organized this party you aren't going anywhere till it's over!" He reached over and lifted her over him setting her on the other side of him as he scooted over.

"Pogue!" Tyler and Raven cried at the same time.

Caleb and Reid laughed. "Sorry guys but no hanky panky till after my party!"

Tyler sank back in his seat grimacing. Raven glared at Pogue. "Just wait till I see Kate and tell her how much of a bad boy you've been." More laughter came from the front seat. Tyler smirked.

"She'll love it!" Pogue said matter of fact.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Would you like everyone to know you're still a virgin?"

The smug grin was wiped off of his face with shock. "You wouldn't dare! Wait how the hell would you know?"

The others watched in amusement wondering what she had said to him. She laughed turning to the window. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Pogue sat back in the seat in embarrassment and shock.

"We're here!" Reid said.

"The Dell?" (Not for sure if this is really what the place is called or the spelling of where the party was at the beginning of the movie, but this is where the party is.) Pogue asked.

"Well you really want to party don't you!" Reid said smirking. "There are kegs I heard! Raven's older brothers got them. There chaperoning, and there are going to be designated driver's home tonight. Jade wasn't it that organized it? No high speed chases for us tonight! Damn of course riding home in the back of the police car might be cool."

"The police are being designated drivers?" Pogue asked shocked.

"Jade has pull! Family power!" Raven said kissing Pogue on the cheek. "You're secret is safe with me! Happy Birthday cuz!"

"Thanks." Pogue said getting out of the vehicle after Raven.

"Pogue!" Kate launched herself at him.

"Hi baby!" Pogue kissed her. Power filled the air around them and Kate pulled back in shock.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Umm…" He said not able to speak.

Raven giggled. Tyler and Reid smirked while Caleb hid his feelings of jealousy.

"It's called the Power of Love Kate. It comes from the Sackett blood. I'm surprised you actually felt it though." Raven said looking at Kate.

Kate looked away fast. Hmm. Raven though. That girl is keeping secrets.

"We have a party awaiting us!" Reid said impatient to get to his girlfriend. He slung his arm around Caleb's shoulders pulling him along. "Becky has someone she wants you to meet!"

The others followed them. Raven smiled knowing Jerelyn was the one Lizette had to introduce Caleb to.

"They'll make a cute couple!" She said.

"Who?" Tyler asked taking Raven's hand.

"Caleb and Jerelyn. Lizzie's already playing matchmaker. She must have figured out the clues my mother gave us."

"Clue's?" Pogue asked.

"You missed that part Pogue!" Raven said smiling at him.

Sounds of partying could be heard as they ascended the hill. Sounds of Happy Birthday blared out of the speakers when Pogue appeared, and everyone sang Happy Birthday much to Pogue's embarrassment.

Tyler put his arms around Raven and she sank back into them happily. Our troubles are over finally she thought. She looked out into the crowd and her eyes met those of glowing red ones. She shook her head opening and closing her eyes. The bleached blond smirked at Raven her eyes no longer red.


End file.
